Reunite
by aicchan
Summary: Matt x Mello. just read and preview Okeeeee.... Fanfic pertama ne....


wReunitev

Disclaimer: Takeshi O. & Tsugumi O.

Chara: Mello x Matt

"Mello—apa kau yakin dengan keputusanmu ini?" Matt mengikuti langkah Mello yang bergegas menuju ke kamanya. Matt tidak mendapat jawaban apapun dari anak laki-laki berambut madu di depannya itu. Matt pun diam sampai mereka masuk ke kamar Mello.

Mello mengeluarkan tasnya dan mulai memasukkan baju-bajunya dalam tas itu.

"Mello…."

Mello berhenti dan menghela nafas panjang. Lalu dia memandang Matt. Sosok anak sebayanya yang berambut merah dan selalu mengenakan google itu tampak sangat sedih. Mello pun mendekati Matt, "Bahkan kau pun tidak akan mengubah keputusanku ini, Matt."

"Tapi—kenapa?"

"——Aku lelah, Matt. Lelah untuk selalu mencoba. Mencoba dan hanya berujung dengan kegagalan."

"…. Jadi kau menyerah?"

Mello memalingkan wajahnya dari Matt, "Ya—aku menyerah. Aku pergi, Matt."

Matt melepas google-nya dan mengeringkan matanya yang mulai basah.

"Jangan cengeng. Kau ini laki-laki 'kan?" Mello kembali mengepak barangnya.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana di sini, Mello?"

Mello menutup tasnya dan menyambar jaketnya, "Ini hidupmu, Matt. Jangan terus mengikut padaku."

"Tapi aku milikmu, Mello. Aku—aku tidak akan bisa apa-apa tanpamu. Tidak bisa, Mello." Matt nyaris berteriak tapi tertahan saat Mello memeluknya. Matt sudah tidak bisa menahan tangisnya dia terisak di pundak Mello, "—Bawa aku, Mello!!" Pintanya.

Tapi Mello menggeleng, "Aku tidak bisa, Matt. Aku tidak ingin menyeretmu dalam masalahku. Lagipula—kau masih 14 tahun. Kau masih harus ada di sini 1 tahun lagi sebelum kau bisa meninggalkan Wammy's House ini. Itu peratutannya 'kan?" Mello memeluk Matt dan mencium bibirnya sekilas.

…. Matt terduduk lemas ke lantai saat Mello melepaskannya.

"Goodbye, Matt." Mello pun keluar dari kamarnya. Menyusuri lorong yang akan dia lupakan. Mello pun membuka gerbang Wammy's House, panti asuhan yang selama ini menjadi rumahnya. Mello menutup gerbang besi itu dan memandang rumah Eropa kuno yang megah itu untuk terakhir kalinya.

"MELLO!!!"

Mello melihat Matt berdiri di ambang pintu depan Wammy's House. Di belakang Matt tampak anak-anak yang lain berkumpul.

"AKU PASTI AKAN MENCARIMU. BEGITU AKU KELUAR DARI SINI AKU AKAN MENCARIMU!! AKU BERSUMPAAAH!!!" Teriak Matt sekuat tenaga.

Mello hanya tersenyum dan akhirnya melangkah pergi dari tempat itu….

"Ukh—" Matt membiarkan airmatanya tumpah membasahi wajahnya. Beberapa orang anak berusaha menghiburnya.

"Sudahlah Matt, Mello sudah cukup dewasa. Dia pasti akan baik-baik saja di luar sana." Kata Linda. Gadis manis dengan 2 ikatan rambut di sisi kepalanya, "Kita masuk?! Hujan sebentar lagi turun."

Matt menurut saat Linda mengajaknya masuk. Anak-anak yang lain pun berusaha menghiburnya, tapi itu tidak membuat Matt lebih baik.

"Ah—Near?"

Matt mengangkat wajahnya yang sejak tadi tertunduk saat mendengar Linda menyebutkan nama itu. Near—penyebab Mello pergi dari Wammy's House. Matt memandang sosok putih pucat yang berdiri di dekat pintu aula. Wajah Near selalu dingin, datar seakan dia itu cuma boneka. Amarahnya meledak seketika, dia mendorong Linda dan langsung menuju ke arah Near. Matt mencengkram kerah piyama yang selalu dikenakan Near sepanjang hari.

"PUAS!!KAU MENGHANCURKAN MELLO!! KAU MENGHANCURKAN DIA!!"

"…. Bukan salahku kalau dia tetap di peringkat 2. Dan bukan salahku kalau L memutuskan untuk memilihku."

Matt mendorong Near ke dinding. Beberapa anak laki-laki berusaha memisahkan mereka tapi gagal, "Kau—KAU SAMA SEKALI TIDAK PAHAM, NEAR!!! BUKAN L YANG DIA TUJU, BUKAN PERINGKAT YANG DIA INCAR!!" Matt terengah. Lalu dia menghempaskan Near begitu saja, "Kau sama sekali tidak layak untuk disebut sebagai manusia. Kau tidak punya hati, Near." Matt berbalik dan meninggalkan tempat itu.

"—Bukan L yang dia tuju… bukan peringkat… tapi kau, Near…."

"Hi, Matt."

Matt menoleh dan mendapati Linda tengah melambai padanya. Dia berhenti berjalan dan menunggu Linda, "Ada apa?"

"Ini." Linda menunjukkan sebuah buku pada Matt, "Aku tahu kau selalu mengikuti serial ini. Hari ini ada buku baru di perpustakaan dan aku menemukan ini. Ku pikir—kau pasti ingin membacanya."

Matt menerima buku serial detektif yang menjadi favoritnya sejak dulu, "Thanks."

Linda tersenyum senang, "Nikmati harimu, Matt. Sampai nanti." Linda pun meninggalkannya.

"…" Matt membawa buku itu ke bawah sebuah pohon. Dia pun mulai membacanya. Tapi—baru beberapa halaman, Matt sudah tidak bisa melihat tulisan di buku itu dengan jelas karena matanya mulai berair, "Mello…"

Matt teringat pada saat mereka membaca buku berdua. Saat Mello selalu menyuruhnya membalik halaman walau Matt belum selesai membaca. Saat terkadang Mello menjadi malas membaca dan menyuruh Matt untuk membaca buku dengan suara yang keras….

Sudah hampir setahun berlalu sejak Mello pergi. Bulan depan—Matt akan genap berumur 15 tahun, dan dia juga sudah memberitahu Roger, kepala yayasan Wammy's House itu, tentang rencana kepergiannya. Dan dia sudah mendapatkan izin.

Matt menutup buku itu dan bersandar di batang pohon yang besar itu, "—Mello…. Aku pasti akan menemukanmu."

Matt memejamkan mata dan menikmati hembusan angin yang menyapa wajahnya. Belum lama dia bersantai, dia mendengar suara Roger memanggilnya. Matt pun berdiri dan melihat Roger memanggilnya dari jendela kantornya dan meyuruh Matt untuk datang.

Dengan malas Matt pun menghampiri Roger, "—Apa?"

Pria paruh baya itu memberikan ponselnya yang menyala pada Matt, "—Dari L."

Matt mendengus sebal dan menerima ponsel itu. Dia berjalan menjauh dari Roger sebelum menjawab suara di sebrang sana, "Ya?"

"…. Kau masih marah padaku, Matt?" Terdengar suara seorang pria di ujung sana. Dia adalah L, pria yang disebut-sebut sebagai detektif terhebat di dunia. Juga—orang yang begitu dikagumi oleh Mello.

"Kenapa aku harus marah padamu?" Kata Matt cuek.

"…. Baiklah—aku tidak akan berpanjang-panjang. Tadi Roger bilang kalau kau berniat untuk pergi. Apa itu benar?"

"Ya. Kenapa? Kau mau melarangku?"

"——Tidak ada hak padaku untuk melarangmu pergi, Matt."

"Lalu untuk apa kau bicara padaku?"

"Matt—aku yakin kau pasti membenciku karena sudah membuat Mello pergi dari Wammy's House, tapi pahamilah kalau aku…."

"Aku tidak mengerti kau bicara apa." Sela Matt, "Aku tidak ingin bicara padamu sekarang." Dan Matt pun mengembalikan ponsel itu pada Roger, "Aku tidak butuh apapun kecuali Mello saat ini." Kata Matt saat dia kembali menyamankan diri di bawah pohon yang rindang tadi.

Bulan berikutnya, seperti apa yang sudah direncanakan Matt, dia pun pergi meninggalkan Wammy's House setelah berpamitan pada semua isi panti itu kecuali Near. Setahun ini, Matt berusaha menghilangkan jejak Near dalam ingatannya. Matt pun selalu menghindar setiap kali Near ada dalam wilayah pandangan matanya, kalau tidak, Matt bisa menghajar Near habis-habisan.

Akhirnya—Matt pun menyusuri jalanan kota itu saat ini dia seperti kucing liar. Tanpa rumah, tanpa tujuan, hanya berjalan dan terus berjalan. Roger memberinya tabungan yang memang disediakan untuk mereka yang berniat meninggalkan yayasan Wammy's House. Matt tahu jumlah itu tidak akan cukup untuk menghidupinya selama 3 bulan kalau dia tidak berusaha untuk menambahnya.

Tapi Matt juga bukan orang bodoh yang tidak tahu cara memanfaatkan uang itu. Biar bagaimanapun, dia ada di peringkat 3 di Wammy's House yang sebenarnya adalah yayasan yang khusus mendidik anak-anak jenius dari seluruh penjuru dunia. Walau tidak semua anak di sana jenius, 20nya adalah mereka mereka yang memiliki IQ lebih dari 200.

Sejak Mello pergi, sebenanya Matt ada di peringkat ke 2, tapi bagi Matt, dia tetap di peringkat 3 karena Matt tahu dia tidak akan bisa mengalahkan Mello. Orang yang menjadi idola sejak mereka bertemu pertama kali 10 tahun yang lalu.

"…. New York—atau LA." Matt berdiri di depan tempat pembelian tiket pesawat. Dia ingat sekali kalau Mello sering bilang kalau dia ingin mendatangi dua kota itu, "Ku pikir New York lebih mungkin." Dan Matt pun membeli sebuah tiket menuju ke New York.

Tidak terasa, dua tahun sudah Matt tinggal di New York. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak menemukan petunjuk apapun tentang keberadaan Mello sekuat apapun dia mencoba mencari. Tapi entah kenapa, Matt tidak ingin meninggalkan kota itu. Hati kecilnya berkata kalau Mello memang berada di New York. Dan Matt adalah tipe orang yang percaya pada firasatnya. Karena selama ini firasatnya belum pernah membuatnya kecewa,

"Oi Matt, buatkan pesanan meja 3."

Matt tersadar dari lamunannya saat mendengar seruan dari manajer tempat dia bekerja. Sejak tiba di New York, Matt bekerja di sebuah bar. Tapi tidak hanya di 1 bar. Tapi di beberapa bar yang ada di kawasan hitam di New York. Matt tahu benar kalau Mello cocok dengan keliaran yang ada di rimba buas di tengah megahnya gedung tinggi itu, karenanya Matt bertahan—terus bertahan.

Matt pun kembali pada pekerjaannya, meracik minuman keras berbagai jenis menjadi 1 minuman dengan rasa baru. Setelah selesai, Matt mengantarkan pesanan itu ke meja 3.

Disana duduk seorang pria botak berbadan besar dan juga seorang negro berambut gimbal. Matt menyajikan minuman itu dan tanpa sengaja dia mendengar pembicaraan 2 orang itu. Berdalih membereskan meja di dekat sana, Matt pun mencuri dengar.

"Boss benar-benar hebat. Bayangkan, dalam waktu singkat kita hampir mengusai seluruh wilayah New York. Bahkan China Town pun tidak berkutik." Kata si negro, "Tapi terkadang aku takut pada bos. Dia 'kan masih sangat muda. Bahkan lebih muda dariku, tapi dia sangat brilian. Jenius."

"Kau benar, Skiear. Bos memang hebat, tapi terkadang menakutkan. Dia—seperti malaikat bersayap hitam." Si botak meminum isi gelasnya, "Aku tidak menyangka bocah yang aku pungut di jalan 3 tahun lalu itu bisa membesarkan kelompok kita sampai seperti ini."

Matt terhenyak, otaknya mulai memproses informasi mengejutkan itu, dan dia yakin kalau yang dibicarakan mereka 90 adalah tentang Mello. Tidak ingin kepergok menguping, Matt pun masuk kembali ke konter bar.

"…. Tidak salah lagi—itu pasti Mello." Gumam Matt. "Aku harus cari tahu…." Matt melirik manajernya, juga seorang rekan kerjanya. "Ahh!!" Matt berpura-pura sakit dan memegangi kepalanya.

"Matt—kau OK?" Tanya teman kerjanya.

"Umm—ku pikir…. Aku cuma sedikit lelah. Tapi—Aku tidak apa-apa." Matt sungguh aktor yang sangat hebat. Dia bisa dengan baik memerankan orang sakit. Plus dengan wajah pucatnya.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang sekarang." Kata si manajer yang datang karena cemas, "Sebentar lagi memang waktumu pulang."

"Okay…. Sorry."

"Tidak apa. Kau hidup sendiri, pasti berat." Kata teman kerja Matt. "Istirahatlah!!"

Matt mengangguk. Lalu dia pun berganti pakaian di loker. "Dasar bodoh—mudah sekali ditipu." Matt buru-buru pergi dan keluar dari bar itu.

Matt menuju ke depan bar itu dan melihat kalau 2 orang tamu tadi menuju ke luar toko. Matt bersembunyi di lorong dan melihat mereka masuk dalam mobil limousin hitam. Dari plat nomornya, Matt tahu darimana mobil itu berasal. Dan melihat gelagat para berandal di kawasan itu yang mendadak jadi tenang dan tampak segan pada mobil itu, Matt tahu kalau mobil itu milik orang yang berpengaruh kuat di rimba raya New York ini.

"Mello." Matt berlari sekuat tenaga menuju ke stasiun subway dan naik kereta menuju ke pusat kota new yang ditumbuh gedung yang menutup langit. Matt melintasi jalanan yang padat itu menuju ke wilayah mobil itu berasal. Entah keberuntungan atau memang takdir, Matt melihat mobil hitam mewah itu terparkir di sebuah gedung megah.

Matt berdiri di depan gedung itu, lalu dia menyingkir saat melihat orang-orang berpakaian hitam keluar dari gedung itu. Matt terkejut saat melihat siapa yang berdiri paling depan. Itu Mello. Matt yakin itu Mello walau dia sudah banyak berubah.

Rambut madu Mello yang dulu selalu terpotong rapi, kini sudah memanjang dan separuhnya menutupi wajah kirinya. Tapi—berubah seperti apapun—Matt tetap bisa mengenalinya. Tak bisa menahan diri, Matt pun meneriakakn nama Mello, membuat orang-orang itu memandang heran pada Matt.

"Mello—kau Mello, 'kan?"

Orang-orang tinggi besar mengelilingi Matt dengan pandangan menusuk dari balik kacamata hitam yang mereka pakai.

"Mello… Ini aku—Matt."

"Bos, sebaiknya kita segera pergi dari sini." Orang botak besar yang tadi ada di bar menepuk pundak pemuda yang juga berkaca mata hitam itu.

"Mello…."

Orang-orang berbaju hitam tadi hendak mengeluarkan senjata mereka, tapi mereka tertahan oleh perintah bos mereka.

"Hentikan!! Dia—sahabatku…." Pemuda itu membuka kacamatanya dan tampaklah bola mata kehijauan seperti jajaran pepohonan di hutan yang begitu Matt rindukan, "—Kau menemukanku, Matt. Seperti janjimu."

Orang-orang yang tadi mengelilingi Matt bubar dan berbaris rapi di kedua sisi Matt.

"Dasar sial—saat itu aku bersumpah tahu!!" Matt berjalan pelan menuju ke arah Mello, dan dia pun memeluknya erat. Beban yang selama ini menghimpitnya lenyap sudah.

Mello melepaskannya, "Tetap saja kau yang cengeng, Matt?" Mello mengacak rambut Matt, "Kau lebih tinggi dariku, sekarang." Katanya pada Matt yang dulu hanya setinggi telinganya, kini membalik posisi mereka.

"Bos—ini waktunya pergi." Kata pria botak itu lagi.

"Ah—aku tahu, Rod." Kata Mello, "Ikutlah!! Kita bicara di mobil." Mello mendorong Matt masuk ke mobil.

Begitu mereka berdua masuk, orang-orang berbaju hitam tadi membungkuk dan serentak mengucapkan, "Selamat Jalan, Bos." Lalu pria botak itu naik di bagian depan dan menyuruh supir untuk menjalankan mobil.

Di bagian belakang limousin itu, Mello dan Matt duduk berhadapan. Matt masih terlalu takjub pada kenyataan bahwa sekarang dia ada bersama dengan Mello.

"Kau terkejut, Matt?" Mello mengambil sebatang coklat dari lemari penyimpanan di mobil itu.

"Kalau melihatmu makan coklat begitu, aku merasa 3 tahun terakhir ini tidak terjadi apa-apa." Matt terseyum, "Tapi—ya, aku terkejut. Aku tidak menemukan jalan cerita bagaimana kau bisa masuk dalam dunia mafia seperti ini…."

Mello bersandar dengan nyaman dan memandang ke luar jendela. Lalu dia pun menceritakan segala yang erjadi 3 tahun ini. Saat dia meninggalkan Wammy's House, dia pergi ke New York. Baru pertama dia menginjakkan kaki di New York, tas Mello dicuri. Mello pun mengejar si pencuri dan masuk dalam kawasan hitam di New York. Mello menghajar orang yang mengambil tasnya hingga babak belur. Saat itulah—dia yang juga terluka, bertemu dengan Rod dan di bawa ke sebuah geng. Akhirnya Mello pun menjadi anggota geng itu demi bertahan hidup. Sedikit demi sedikit dia membuat strategi untuk memperbesar wilayah mereka dan itu berhasil sehingga Mello pun menjadi ketua dari kelompok mafia terbesar di New York ini.

"—Memang ciri, khasmu, Mello…." Komentar Matt setelah Mello usai bercerita, "Aku tidak bisa membayangkan kalau aku mengalami hal sepertimu." Matt memandangi wajah Mello, saat itu dia baru menyadari kalau semenjak tadi Mello berusaha menutupi wajah kirinya. Matt mengulurkan tangannya hendak menyibak rambut Mello, tapi dia terkejut saat Mello menghindar.

"Jangan lihat!!"

Matt tidak peduli pada peringatan Mello, dia pun tetap ngotot dan akhirnya dia berhasil menyibak rambut Mello. Dan mata Matt pun terbeliak kaget melihat apa yang disembunyikan dibalik rambutnya itu, "-Mello…." Desis Matt begitu melihat bekas luka bakar yang parah di sisi wajah Mello, luka itu melebar hingga ke lehernya dan Matt yakin tidak berakhir sampai di leher saja.

Mello melepaskan diri dari Matt yang membeku, "Sudah ku bilang jangan."

Matt mencengkram kedua pundak Mello, "Kenapa? KENAPA, MELLO???!!!"

"…. Ini bukan dunia yang baik hati, Matt." Kata Mello pelan.

Serta merta Matt memeluk Mello, "Aku bunuh mereka—akan aku bunuh mereka yang melukaimu."

Mello tersenyum dalam pelukan Matt. Dia sendiri terkejut karena selama 3 tahun ini, dia seakan sudah kehilangan senyumnya. Tapi kehangatan Matt membawa kembali sebagian dari dirinya yang telah lama hilang. Dan Mello bersyukur tentang itu.

"Matt." Mello menegakkan tubuh Mello, "Thanks. Kau datang sejauh ini untukku." Mello menyentuh kedua pipi Matt dan memberinya sebuah ciuman di bibir.

Matt tersenyum setelahnya, "Aku bukan lagi bocah 14 tahun yang puas hanya dengan ciuman ringan seperti ini, Mello."

"Aku tahu—aku hanya menguji apa kau masih tetap seperti yang dulu. Matt-ku…." Mello melepaskan google Matt dan kembali menciumnya, dan kali ini lebih dalam, lebih menuntut.

Matt pun menikmatinya—menikmati aroma coklat yang selama ini terus menghantuinya. Dan Matt pun memuaskan dahaga dirinya pada sentuhan Mello….

Mello melepaskan Matt, "—Kita tidak bisa meneruskannya di dalam mobil." Katanya sambil tersenyum, "Setelah ini—kau ikut denganku, 'kan?"

Matt berlutut di depan Mello dan memeluk pinggang pemuda itu, "Tidak perlu kau tanya. Walau dewa neraka menyeretku——aku akan tetap bersamamu." Matt memejamkan mata, "—Jangan minta aku pergi."

Mello menyandarkan kepalanya pada kepala Matt dan melingkarkan tangannya di punggung Matt, "Tidak akan, Matt. Selamanya kau akan ada disini bersamaku…. Mail Jeevas…."

Matt tersenyum puas saat Mello memanggil nama aslinya. Karena itu berarti Mello tidak akan melanggar apa yang dia ucapkan barusan. Lalu Matt melepaskan pelukannya pada Mello, "Apa aku juga harus memanggilmu bos?"

Mello tertawa tertahan, "Kau bukan anak buahku, bodoh." Mello menyuruh Matt duduk di tempatnya lagi, "Ceritakan tentangmu! Sejak tadi aku terus yang cerita."

"Umm—baiklah." Dan Matt pun menceritakan hidupnya yang 1800 berbeda dari Mello. Dan Mello tampak menikmati semua cerita Matt.

Ketika mereka kembali ke markas Mello setelah menyelesaikan sebuah bisnis dengan kelompok mafia lain, Mello pun memperkenalkan Matt pada anggotanya yang lain. Saat itu Matt melongo heran karena ternyata anggota-anggota Mello sama sekali tidak segarang pagi tadi. Bahkan kalau bisa dibilang——mereka luar biasa ramah. Mereka menyambut kedatangan Matt dengan sebuah pesta dadakan.

"Euuh—apa… mereka selalu seperti ini?" Tanya Matt sangsi pada Mello yang duduk santai di sofa sambil menikmati coklatnya.

"Ya—memang kalau diluar sengaja berwajah sangar begitu. Kalau tidak—mana bisa kami jadi kelompok mafia yang disegani." Mello menikmati wajah heran Matt, "Sudahlah—nikmati saja pesta penyambutanmu ini."

Matt menerima sebuah gelas berisi wine dari salah seorang anggota Mello. Lalu dengan masih terheran-heran dia pun duduk di sebelah Mello.

Mello melirik Matt yang masih ada antara sadar dan tidak, "Hey."

Matt menoleh, dan detik berikutnya Mello pun menciumnya. Matt berusaha lepas, tapi tidak bisa. Walaupun Matt suka dicium Mello, tapi—setidaknya tidak didepan orang banyak seperti ini.

Setelah beberapa waktu, Mello pun akhirnya melepaskan Matt yang wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus. Lalu dia memandang para semua anggotanya yang ada di ruangan itu, "Matt miliku. Jangan ada yang berani menyentuhnya atau kalian berurusan denganku." Mello merangkul pundak Matt yang masih belum tersadar.

Gelak tawa pun membahana dalam ruangan itu dan pesta pun kembali berlanjut sampai jam 1 dini hari.

"Kau ini sudah gila, Mello!!" Kata Matt saat membawa Mello yang setengah mabuk ke kamarnya—sebelumnya sudah ditunjukkan oleh Rod—

Matt membaringkan Mello di tempat tidur. Tapi saat dia akan berdiri, Mello menahannya, "Kau tidak mau menagih hutangku siang tadi?" Kata Mello.

"——Sebenarnya ingin, tapi kau sedang mabuk."

"Aku tidak mabuk, Matt." Mello mencium bibir Matt.

Terasa aroma coklat bercampur dengan cocktail yang memabukkan. Dan Matt pun menyerah begitu saja pada Mello. Ya—lebih baik mengikuti daripada melawan 'kan?! (o00o)

Matt terbangun saat mendengar suara bising dari kendaraan-kendaraan yang mulai terdengar, "…. Sudah pagi." Matt melirik pada Mello yang masih pulas tidur bersandar di pundak kanannya. Matt tersenyum, " Syukurlah ini bukan mimpi." Gumam Matt.

Lalu perlahan Matt memindahkan Mello. Dia memandang luka bakar yang tampak jelas di sisi kiri tubuhnya, menutup pundak kiri dan memanjang sampai ke pinggang, bukan hanya itu—di kaki dan di lengannya pun tampak bekas luka bakar walau tidak separah di punggungnya.

Matt mengecup bibir Mello dan berbisik, "Kau mempesona, Mello." Matt menyelimuti Mello sebatas pundak. Lalu dia menyambar sebuah mantel mandi yang tersampir di kursi. Saat Matt beranjak dari tempat tidur, Mello terbangun, "Ah—aku membangunkanmu, ya?"

Mello menyisir rambutnya kebelakang dengan jarinya, "—Pagi sekali kau bangun." Kata Mello.

Matt nyengir, "Kebiasaan. Soalnya aku harus kerja dari pagi sampai malam."

Mello duduk, "Sekarang kau 'kan ga perlu kerja lagi."

"Aku tahu—tapi, yang namanya kebiasaan susah hilang." Matt duduk di sebelah Mello, "Aku harus mengundurkan diri dari tempat-tempatku bekerja."

"Tidak perlu. Aku sudah menyuruh Rod dan Skiear untuk mengurusnya."

"He? Kau tahu tempatku kerja?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi katanya Rod pernah melihatmu di bar-bar yang sering dia kunjungi,"

"Hmm—dasar bos besar. Kau pasti sekarang sering nongkrong di klub malam yang mewah dan glamour." Goda Matt walau dia tahu Mello bukan tipe yang suka bersenang-senang seperti itu, "Lalu—apa kerjaanmu hari ini?"

"Tidak ada."

"Heh?"

"Ini bukan perusahaan bung. Pertemuan dengan ketua geng yang lain itu hanya ada sebualan sekali. Dalam sebulan yang bergerak hanya bawahan saja."

"Benar-benar——tuan besarku yang pemalas," Matt tersenyum dan dia berdiri, "Aku mau mandi dulu. Kau mau ikut?" Matt menghindar saat sebuah bantal terbang ke arahnya.

Enam bulan sudah Matt bergabung dengan kelompok Mello. Banyak hal yang membuat Matt terkejut karena ternyata Mello sudah memiliki jaringan mafia yang sangat besar. Bukan hanya itu, bos-bos dari kelompok yang disegani di New York pun takluk pada Mello.. Tapi bagi Matt—tidak ada yang tidak bisa Mello lakukan.

"Mello—aku bawakan makan siangmu." Matt membawa piring berisikan steak sirloin yang baunya menggugah selera. Matt melihat Mello sedang membaca koran di meja kerjanya, "Berita apa?" Matt meletakkan piring itu di meja dan mendekati Mello. Matt membaca headline di koran itu, "Kira—dewa atau iblis?…. Kira itu—pelaku pembunuhan berantai yang ada di Jepang 'kan?"

"Ya."

"Kau tertarik dengan kriminalitas di Asia?"

"—Bukan itu." Mello memberikan koran itu pada Matt, "Baca."

Matt pun membacanya separuh menggumam, "—Pihak kepolisian Jepang agaknya sudah angkat tangan dalam memecahkan kasus ini secara intern. Diketahui bahwa mereka kini bekerja sama dengan CIA dan FBI. Selain itu juga—fakta yang menarik adalah bahwa detektif ternama dunia telah menyetujui untuk bekerja sama dengan kepolisian Jepang. Diharapkan dengan bantuan dari detektif yang memakai sandi…." Matt tercekat membaca huruf yang selanjutnya, "… L——" Matt tidak melanjutkan membaca dan memandang Mello yang mash duduk diam di kursinya.

"—L…. ada di Jepang." Katanya.

Matt meletakkan koran itu, "Kau rindu dia?"

"Kalau aku bilang tidak berarti aku bohong pada diriku sendiri." Mello bersandar, tapi tidak lama, karena Matt langsung memeluknya, "—Matt?"

Matt tidak berkata apa-apa. Dia diam dan mendekap Mello erat. Tiba-tiba perasaannya jadi tidak enak. Mello mulai teringat lagi pada L—dan itu berarti Mello juga memikirkan tentang Near. Matt tidak ingin melepaskan Mello lagi. Tidak akan——

"Matt—" Mello mendorong Matt paksa sampai Matt akhirnya melepaskannya, "Kau ini kenapa?"

"YAK!! Recharge batrei-nya selesai." Matt berusaha menyembunyikan pikirannya dengan mencoba bersikap wajar, "Aku jadi semangat lagi."

Mello memandang Matt heran, "Kau ini ponsel atau bagaimana?"

"Ehehe—nahSekarang makan ya, tuan besar. Aku membuat menu special untukmu hari ini." Matt mendekatkan piring yang tadi dia bawa pada Mello dan memegangkannya garpu dan pisau.

"Dasar gila." Mello pun memotong daging steak itu dan memakannya. Seperti biasa—masakan Matt luar biasa enak. Pas sekali dengan selera Mello. Karenanya—sejak tahu kemampuan masak Matt, Mello pun menyuruhnya memasak untuknya saja.

"Enak tidak?"

"Ya." Mello merasa pikiran ribetnya barusan menghilang begitu saja. Dia melirik Matt yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Matt yang selalu di sisinya—kalau dia meminta lebih, Mello merasa dirinya seperti orang yang sangat serakah….

"Bos—ini koran yang kau minta. Rod membawakan setumpuk koran dari segala terbitan. Sejak beberapa hari lalu, Mello memutuskan untuk mengikuti perkembangan kasus Kira. Matt tidak bisa menolak, dan akhirnya dia pun membantu sekuat tenaga. Seperti yang sedang dia lakukan sekarang

"SIAL!! Terputus lagi." Matt menutup laptopnya dengan kasar. Sedari tadi dia berusaha untuk menelusuri jejak komunikasi L dengan FBI tapi selalu putus.

Rod memandang Matt, "Sebenarnya kalian ini sedang melakukan apa? Dari pagi hingga pagi lagi terus berdiam diri di ruangan ini."

"Tidak perlu kalian cari tahu." Kata Mello, "Sungguh—kali ini aku tidak bisa melibatkan kalian semua." Mello mengambil sebuah koran, "Rod—ini demi kalian semua."

Rod tidak ingin berdebat lagi, "Baiklah—asal kau tidak lupakan posisimu saat ini, bos."

"Tentu saja tidak."

Dan Rod-pun meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Matt menghampiri Mello, "Tentuya mafia juga tidak luput dari Kira yang selalu mengincar penjahat itu." Kata Matt, "Kau tidak ingin mereka berhubungan dengan kasus ini, ya?"

"—Sebenarnya aku pun tidak mau kau terlibat, Matt. Kau bisa saja terbunuh—tapi aku butuh kau…."

Matt duduk bertumpu dengan lututnya di samping Mello, "Kalau aku mati untukmu——itu akan jadi kebahagiaan terbesar dalam hidupku, Mello. Kau lupa? Aku milikmu. Jiwa dan ragaku sudah terpasung olehmu." Matt menggenggam tangan Mello, "Aku akan ikut kemana pun kau pergi."

Mello tersenyum, "Thanks," Lalu dia menyuruh Matt berdiri, "Kalau begitu—cobalah meng-hack L sekali lagi."

"Heee?"

"Cepat!!"

Matt kembali ke sofa dan membuka laptonya lagi, "AKU STREEESSSSS!!!"

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Tiba-tiba saja Mello mengeluh lapar dan memaksa Matt untuk membuatkannya makanan, dan jadilah—Matt bingung sendirian di dapur.

"Malam-malam begini minta makan—" Matt membuka kulkas. "Ku rasa ini bisa dipakai." Matt mengeluarkan sepiring daging, lalu pasta manis dan juga bahan-bahan lain, "Ku rasa ini cukup." Dan Matt pun mulai memasak bahan mentah itu.

Tak lama, Rod pun masuk kedapur, "Matt? Apa yang kau masak malam-malam begini?" Tanyanya heran.

"Tanya saja bos-mu itu. Dia yang minta." Matt menutup penggorengan itu dengan tutup panci dan mengambil sekaleng bir dari dalam kulkas, "Kau belum tidur?"

"Cuma anak TK yang tidur jam segini." Rod duduk di kursi yang mengelilingi meja kayu di dapur itu, "Akhir-akhir ini, bos kelihatan sibuk sekali. Sebenarnya apa yang…."

"Mello sudah memintamu untuk tidak ikut campur, 'kan?" Matt memotong omongan Rod, "Tenang saja—Mello bukan tipe yang bisa melupakan tanggung jawabnya begitu saja." Matt membuang kaleng kosong di tangannya.

Rod memandang Matt yang kini sedang mengaduk-aduk masakannya, "Kau—sepertinya mengenal bos dengan sangat baik. Kau sudah lama kenal dengannya?"

"Begitulah—kami tumbuh besar bersama di panti asuhan." Kata Matt, "Mello—adalah temanku yang pertama."

"Panti asuhan? Lalu—kenapa kalian keluar dari sana?"

Matt mencicipi masakannya, "Banyak kejadian, Rod. Tempat itu—adalah surga sekaligus neraka bagi kami." Matt memindah masakannya ke sebuah piring, "Ku minta—jangan tanya apa-apa pada Mello tentang ini." Matt membawa piring itu dan sekaleng cola dari kulkas, "Sampai besok." Dan Matt pun meninggalkan dapur.

Rod tidak beranjak dari duduknya, memikirkan kira-kira kejadian apa yang sudah 2 pemuda itu alami….

Matt kembali ke ruang kerja Mello, "Aku bawa makananmu——Ee?" Matt tidak menemukan Mello di ruangan yang remang itu, "Mello—dimana kau." Matt meletakkan piring dan cola itu di meja dan mencari Mello di kamar mandi, tapi tidak ada. "Mello!!" Panggil Matt agak keras.

Lalu terdengar suara kaca yang diketuk, arahnya dari balkon. Matt pun membuka tirai pintu kaca yang menuju balkon dan menemukan Mello di sana.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di luar?" Tanya Matt setelah dia ikut keluar ke balkon, "Masuklah—makananmu sudah siap."

"Ah." Jawab Mello singkat, tapi dia tidak beranjak.

"Mello—ada apa?" Matt mendekat pada Mello, "Kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu?"

Mello mengeleng, "Tidak ada—aku hanya suntuk." Mello memandang ke arah bulan pucat yang tertutup awan tipis.

"Ini sudah malam sekali. Masuklah atau kau bisa sakit nanti." Kata Matt.

"Baiklah." Dan Mello pun masuk ke dalam diikuti oleh Matt, "Mm—cuma bikin satu? Kau tidak makan?" Tanya Mello saat melihat hanya 1 piring dimejanya.

"Aku tidak terbiasa makan jam segini. Sudah—makan sana." Matt mendudukkan Mello di kursi sementara dia menuju ke sofa dan menghadap laptopnya lagi. Saat melihat ke layar monitor, Matt terkejut, "…. Mello—Sorry ganggu makanmu, Tapi——Bisa kemari sebentar?"

Mello meletakkan garpunya dan menuju ke Matt, "Apa?" Mello memandang ke monitor dan dia pun sama terkejutnya dengan Matt. Di layar monitor itu muncul sebuah huruf besar yang memenuhi layar, huruf yang sangat dikenal oleh mereka, "L——" Gumam Mello, "Matt—kau berhasil."

"…. Uhm—just my luck." Kata Matt, "Sekarang hanya tinggal membobol password L. Punya ide?"

Mello diam sebentar sebelum menjawab, "—Coba Wammy's House."

Matt mengetiknya dan—"PIIIIP!!" Suara itu terdengar keras, berarti salah.

"Tidak mungkin kalau hanya 1 huruf L saja." Kata Mello yang kini duduk di samping Matt, "Coba yang lain!!"

Matt mencoba memasukkan semua kata yang bisa dia ingat, tapi tidak satupun yang berhasil, itu membuatnya frustasi, "AAAARRGHH!! MENYEBALKAN!!"

Mello pun sepertinya sudah kehabisan ide, "…. Tidak ada yang benar."

"Che—dasar L." Matt mengetik 3 huruf L M N pada kolom password. Dengan malas-malasan dia pun menekan tombol enter dan…. Layar putih itu beralih pada layar yang menunjukkan data-data dengan sub project KIRA.

Mello dan Matt berpandangan, tidak menyangka kalau password yang dipakai adalah 3 huruf itu. Tapi mereka tidak mau menghabiskan waktu untuk terkejut. Matt buru-buru mengambil mini disk dan juga sebuah mikro chip. Lalu dengan cekatan dia meng-hack semua data yang ada di sana.

"Ternyata dewi fortuna masih berpihak pada kita," Kata Matt sambil menunggu proses peng-copy-an data yang masih berjalan 30 itu.

"Dengan ini kita bisa mengikuti penyelidikan di Jepang,"

"Apa tidak sebaiknya langsung saja ke sana. Dengan begitu meng-hack-nya pun lebih mudah."

Mello memandang Matt, tidak menyangka kalau Matt akan menyarankan hal itu. Padahal selama ini Matt selalu saja jadi badmood kalau sudah menyangkut masalah L, "Kau serius?"

Matt tetap memandang layar monitor, "Hmm—sepertinya kau benar-benar ingin menyelidiki kasus ini. Bukankah lebih mudah kalau kau ada di lokasi."

"Matt." Mello menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Matt, "Thanks-"

"No prob."

Keesokan harinya, Mello dan Matt pun terbang ke Jepang. Mello menyerahkan semua urusan di markas pada Rod yang merupakan orang kepercayaan Mello. Mello pun berjanji akan kembali apa bila terjadi sesuatu yang gawat.

Lebih dari 15 jam mereka melintasi udara dan menyebrangi benua hingga akhirnya mereka tiba di negri matahari terbit itu….

"Matt cari letak gedung milik L." Perintah Mello setelah mereka mendarat di bandara Narita.

"Sip." Matt mengeluarkan PDAnya dan mencari gambar gedung yang dia lihat di data milik L dari internet, "—Ada di pusat kota Tokyo," Kata Matt.

"Bagus." Mello keluar dari bandara dan naik sebuah taksi, "Cari apartemen secara online dan beli 1 kamar."

"Beli katamu?"

"Ya—yang tedekat dengan gedung itu."

"Hei hei, bos—Jepang ini salah satu negara termahal di dunia. Harga 1 apartemen disini 2 kali lipat di New York tahu. Lagian-- Kau bilang mau apartemen, yang ada di pusat kota begini sih cuma mansion."

"Terserah." Mello memakan coklat yang barusan dia buka, "Yang jelas aku tidak mau setengah-setengah sekarang."

Matt menghela nafas pasrah, "Baiklah—" Dia mengeluarkan laptopnya dan mulai mencari mansion yang diinginkan Mello. Dan dia menemukan 1 dengan harga yang luar biasa. Dan Matt pun langsung mengadakan transaksi, "_Kadang-kadang aku seram juga pada Mello ini._" Batin Matt.

Begitu mereka memasuki Tokyo, transaksi selesai dan Matt sudah membuat janji untuk bertemu dengan pihk mansion itu. Dia meminta supir untuk mengantar mereka menuju alamat mansion itu.

"…. Itu gedung milik L." Matt menunjuk sebuah gedung kaca berwarna biru yang tampak di kejauhan. Gedung sekitar 30 lantai itu tidak tampak mencolok di jajaran gedung tinggi lainnya.

Lalu taksi itu berhenti di sebuah mansion dengan nuansa merah. Mello membayar taksi itu dengan uang yang sudah dia tukarkan dengan mata uang yen di Money Changer yang ada di bandara. Lalu dia dan Matt pun masuk dalam mansion itu. Usai menyelesaikan segala urusan aneh-aneh, mereka pun menuju ke kamar mereka di lantai 15.

"Dasar menyebalkan. Mau beli 1 kamar saja urusannya berbelit begitu." Kata Mello yang agaknya puas karena sudah bisa mengerjai pengurus mansion itu dengan berlagak tidak menguasai bahasa Jepang walau sebenarnya dia bisa bicara sama fasihnya dengan orang Jepang asli.

"Usil." Matt meletakkan ranselnya di sofa dan menyamankan dirinya di tempat yang empuk itu, "Istirahatlah sebentar. Gedung itu tidak akan lari kemana-mana." Kata Matt saat melihat Mello berdiri di depan pintu kaca yang menghadap langsung ke gedung milik L itu.

Mello tidak bicara, tapi dia lalu duduk di sebelah Matt dan menyandarkan diri di pundak Matt. Matt tahu benar kalau itu adalah kebiasann Mello kalau dia sedang lelah. Lelah dalam hal apapun.

"—Tidurlah. Besok kita mulai apa yang mau kau lakukan." Matt melepaskan kaca mata hitam yang dipakai Mello, "Selamat tidur."

Mello terbangun dan mendapati dirinya ada di tempat tidur. Dia melihat Matt tidur di kursi di sebelah tempat tidurnya. Dia lihat di luar masih terang——atau sudah terang…. Mello bangun dan melihat ke jam tangannya, tapi dia sadar kalau dia belum mencocokkan waktu dengan Jepang.

Mello turun dari tepat tidur dan mendekati Matt, "Hey—ayo bangun!!! Ini sudah pagi." Mello mendekatkan wajahnya pada Matt, "Kalau tidak bangun aku serang nih." Mello melingkarkan tangannya di leher Matt dan mencium bibirnya.

"Ung!!" Matt membuka paksa matanya, "Kau ini—kenapa cara membangunkanmu begitu?"

Mello nyengir senang, "Soalnya ini cara terampuh, 'kan?" Mello mencium Matt lagi, "Aku lapar—buatkan makanan."

"Che—kau gila? Kita bahkan belum belanja apa-apa."

"…. Kau benar." Mello berdiri tegak, "Kalau begitu—belanja sana!!!"

"Seenaknya saja menyuruh orang. Yang mengajakku kesini siapa? Setidaknya temani aku pergi." Matt merapikan rambut belakangnya, "Kau mau?"

"Kenapa tidak? Coklatku memang sudah habis."

Dan kemudian setelah mereka berganti pakaian, mereka pun berjalan-jalan melintasi kota Tokyo yang dijuluki sebagai kota tersibuk di dunia. Mereka masuk ke sebuah mall dan mulai menghabiskan uang untuk membeli keperluan mereka.

"Kalau begini—rasanya seperti jadi pengantin baru ya?" Matt terkekeh sambil memasukkan beberapa kotak keju dalam trolly mereka. Mello tidak bicara atau lebih tepatnya tidak peduli dan memilih untuk mengambil bermacam-macam jenis coklat.

Mereka berdua melintasi rak-rak yang menjual berbagai macam barang. Tanpa mereka sadar, sedari tadi mereka menjadi perhatian di pusat perbelanjaan itu. Kebanyakan para gadis yang heboh berbisik-bisik. Tapi memang dasarnya 2 mahkluk menawan itu anti pada yang disebut perempuan, mereka sama sekali tidak merespon apapun.

"Kau mau daging atau ikan?" Tanya Matt saat mereka ada di konter bahan segar.

"Daging. Kau kan tahu aku tidak suka ikan."

"OK bos." Matt pun mengambil beberapa pilihan daging sapi segar. Lalu tiba-tiba terjadi sebuah kericuhan, Matt pun menoleh ke arah sumber keributan yang ternyata adalah suara dari sebuah trolly yang terguling tidak jauh dari mereka.

"Che—ribut sekali." Mello memandangi orang yang memunguti isi trolly itu., "Hmm—orang itu, kan…" Gumam Mello saat mengenali wajah orang itu, "Matt—bukankah dia adalah salah satu anggota investigasi L?"

Matt mengamati dengan seksama orang canggung yang sibuk meminta maaf kesana sini sambil memunguti belanjaannya, "—Tota Matsuda. Anggota kepolisian bagian investigasi kriminalitas." Kata Matt sesuai data yang dia ingat tentang siapa saja anggota yang ada di dalam gedung biru itu.

Sebuah kaleng menggelinding ke kaki Mello dan orang bernama Matsuda itu pun otomatis mendekat padanya.

"Ahh—maaf maaf." Kata orang itu sambil membungkuk dalam-dalam.

Mello mengambil kaleng itu dan memberikannya pada Matsuda dan saat itu Mello dengan sengaja membuat ponselnya terjatuh dari saku dalam jaket kulitnya. Itu membuat Matsuda refleks mengambilkannya untuk Mello. "Terima kasih." Kata Mello setelah Matsuda mengembalikan ponselnya. "…. Kau membeli banyak sekali makanan manis? Apa kau akan menghabiskannya sendiri?" Tanya Mello basa-basi.

"Ahahaha—mana mungkin. Mana ada manusia normal yang bisa menghabiskan ini sendirian." Kata Matsuda.

"_Ada. Atasanmu._" Batin Matt dan Mello bersamaan.

"Baiklah—aku harus pergi. Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak." Matsuda pun meninggalkan Mello dan Matt dan kembali mendorong trollynya ke kasir.

"Matt—selotip."

Matt mengeluarkan selotip transparan dari saku rompinya, lalu dia menempelkannya di ponsel Mello yang tadi di pegang Matsuda. Di selotip itu tampak sidik jari milik Matsuda, karena Mello selalu menggunakan sarung tangan, jadi dia tidak akan meninggalkan sidik jari di benda apapun yang dia pegang.

"Ternyata dewi fortuna mencintai kita, Mello." Matt terkekeh karena sejak beberapa hari kemarin mereka selalu mendapat kemudahan dalam setiap melakukan kegiatan mereka.

Mello menyimpan ponselnya lagi, "Sudah selesai belum? Kita harus memproses sidik jari ini."

Matt mengangguk dan membawa trolly mereka ke kasir dan membiarkan Mello membayar semuanya. Setelah acara belanja itu, mereka segera kembali ke mansion mereka. Matt menata semua barang sedangkan Mello langsung mencetak sidik jari di selotip itu dan men-scannya ke komputer, "Kita sudah dapat 1 kunci untuk masuk ke dalam. Tapi—tidak dengan sistem struktur mata."

Matt membawakan Mello sebatang coklat, "Memang kau ada rencana untuk masuk ke gedung itu?"

"Belum." Mello mematahkan batangan coklat yang diberikan Matt dengan giginya, "Untuk jaga-jaga saja." Mello menyalakan televisi dan menonton berita kriminal.

Matt duduk di sebelahnya, "Kemarin aku sudah berhasil meng-LAN sistem komputer L kemari, jadi tidak perlu meng-hack setiap waktu."

"Kemarin?"

"Uh-uh. Waktu kau tidur. Karena nganggur aku iseng aja. Ternyata benar dugaanku, lebih dekat lebih mudah." Matt membuka laptopnya. "Tapi aku tidak berani masuk terlalu jauh, proteksinya bisa dengan segera menemukan kita."

"It's Okay. Thanks." Mello menyambungkan kabel laptop yang lain pada laptop Matt.

"Kau masih lapar tidak? Biar aku masakan sesuatu. Sejak kemarin kau juga belum makan apa-apa kecuali coklatmu itu."

"Ah—lapar atau tidak, aku pasti makan masakanmu."

Matt bangun dan mengecup bibir Mello sekilas, "Yup—kalau begitu aku buatkan makanan dengan judul 'Pagi pertama di Timur'."

"Terserah." Mello mulai mengeprint beberapa data yang dia rasa penting. Pip Piiip!! Sebuah folder baru tiba-tiba muncul di layar monitor. Folder itu bertuliskan SPK. Mello membuka folder itu dan coklat yang ada di tangannya terjatuh di karpet.

"Mello?" Matt heran pada tingkah aneh Mello. dia membersihkan tangannya dan meninggalkan dapur, "Kenapa?"

Mello meninggalkan sofa tempatnya duduk dan membiarkan Matt melihat data baru itu.

Jantung Matt seakan berhenti berdetak untuk sedetik begitu melihat ada 4 tambahan nama anggota dalam gedung itu, "Near——" Matt menggumamkan sebuah nama saat melihat wajah seorang pemuda dengan kulit putih pucat dan juga wajah yang tanpa emosi…. Matt melirik Mello yang berdiri di ambang pintu balkon, menatap langsung pada gedung biru yang tampak tidak jauh dari sana.

Matt mendekati Mello, pikirannya kembali kalut, dan dipeluknya Mello erat. Seerat yang dia bisa, "Mello—jangan pergi."

"Matt—kau ini bicara apa?" Mello berusaha melepaskan diri, "Matt!!" Mello mendorong Matt paksa saat tiba-tiba Matt menciumnya, dengan kasar, "Mmmmm!!" Mello memukul-mukul pundak Matt. Tidak biasanya dia seperti ini. Karenanya Mello tidak tahu kalau Matt bisa begitu kuat.

BUAGH!!

Matt baru melepaskan Mello saat kepalan tangan Mello menghantam pipinya. Darah segar mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. Matt memandang Mello dari balik google-nya. Ada sedikit bias kemarahan di sana.

Mello mundur selangkah, kaget karena tindakannya sendiri, "——Matt…."

Matt menghapus darahnya, "——_My bad_."

Mello menggeleng lalu dia mendekat pada Matt dan menyentuh luka di bibir Matt, "Sorry—A—aku tidak bermaksud memukulmu, sungguh."

"Aku tahu." Nada suara Matt memelan.

Mello tahu kalau sekarang Matt sedang mengira kalau Mello memikirkan tentang Near. Ya—itu pun tidak terlalu salah. Memang Mello sedang memikirkan Near—tapi, bukan hal yang macam-macam, Mello sudah meyakinkan diri kalau yang terbaik untuknya adalah Matt, bukan Near yang tak terjamah itu

"Aku mau masak." Matt hendak pergi, tapi ditahan oleh Mello.

"Kalau kau masak dengan suasana hati seperti ini—bisa-bisa aku masuk RS karena rasanya pasti jadi tidak karuan."

"Heh?"

"Apa yang kau mau itu tertulis jelas di wajahmu, lho." Mello tersenyum sedikit jahil.

"—Che…. Kau yang minta…." Biar begitu—Matt tidak bisa menahan senyumnya.

Beberapa hari setelahnya, mereka berdua menghabiskan waktu untuk menelusuri jejak Kira Sang Pembantai itu. Mello dan Matt sepakat memberikan nama itu dari pada sebutan sebagai dewa baru.

"Sudah lebih dari 200 orang yang menjadi korban Kira di seluruh dunia. Aku tidak habis pikir—seperti apa orang yang super narsis itu." Matt memainkan PSPnya dengan gemas. Suara tembakan terdengar nyaring karena volume-nya diset yang paling keras.

Mello membaca daftar nama korban pembantaian misterius itu. Otaknya buntu memikirkan kalau ada orang yang bisa membunuh hanya dengan nama dan wajah saja. Mello lalu mempelajari tentang apa saja yang sudah didapat oleh L. termasuk terdapatnya sesosok pemuda yang menarik perhatian L, "—Yagami Raito—ya?"

"Hm?" Matt menoleh heran pada Mello, "Siapa?"

Mello membuka sebuah file yang isinya adalah data seorang pemuda yang mungkin berusia 19-20 tahun, "Anggota termuda dari tim khusus yang dibentuk L."

"Hmm—Cuma beda 2 tahunan darimu. Menarik. Aku penasaran kenapa L memilih orang ini."

Mello membaca catatan yang ada di bawah. Itulah L—tetap menyelidiki orang yang menjadi partner kerjanya. "Orang ini ternyata cukup jenius. Dia mahasiswa terbaik yang pernah dimiliki Universitas Tokyo. Masuk dengan nilai sempurna dan lulus tanpa cacat dalam nilainya."

Matt bersiul, "Karena itu dia dimasukan dalam tim?"

"Mungkin L juga berniat memasukkannya ke instalasi khusus di Wammy's House, tempat kita dulu."

"APA?"

"Setidaknya—disini tercatat tentang perilaku, kebiasaan hidup dan IQ yang dimiliki Yagami Raito." Mello melemparkan cetakan data yang dipegangnya begitu saja, "Kerja sembunyi-sembunyi seperti ini menyebalkan."

"Kenapa tiba-tiba mengeluh? Kau terbiasa dengan sisi gelap New York ya? Ini Jepang, bung. Baku tembak hal yang langka disini."

"Itulah—rasa-rasanya sekarang tanganku sudah gatal ingin menembak seseorang."

"Ghee—gurauanmu menyeramkan tahu. Jangan ngomong nyeremin!!" Matt melanjutkan gamenya lagi.

"Pengecut. Asik 'kan kalau kita bisa sedikit bemain dengan kegelapan di Asia ini?" Mello menyeringai,

"Dasar Masochist."

PIIIIII——P!! Bunyi dari laptop mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Ternyata ada sebuah data yang baru masuk. dan yang terjadi adalah——

"Gawat!! Ketahuan!!" Mello nyaris panik saat tiba-tiba tanda ALERT tertera di layar monitor.

Matt langsung melemparkan PSPnya begitu saja, "Aku ganti salurannya." Matt menekan tombol di keyboard nyaris brutal dan memindah jalurkan koneksi internet mereka ke sebuah perusahaan 'gelap' yang asal di pilih.

"Cepat Matt!!"

"Aku usahakan." Matt menekan tombol enter sekuat tenaga dan layar di laptop Mello langsung padam, "Fiuh—Bahaya!! Tidak aku sangka secepat ini bisa ketahuan." Matt menghela nafas lega.

"Kau meremehkan L kalau mengira penyusupan kita akan bertahan lama." Mello menutup laptopnya, "Kau alihkan kemana jalur internet ilegal kita tadi?"

Matt memelototi layar monitor, "Mmm—" Dia mencari diantara daftar perusahaan-perusahaan 'bermuka dua' di Jepang, "Ah—ini dia. YOTSUBA Group."

"Yotsuba?"

"Mm. Kau tahu tentang perusahaan ini?"

Mello mengangguk, "Mereka juga punya nama dalam bisnis senjata dan narkotik di Eropa." Mello menyeringai, "Kau melemparkan umpan untuk paus pada hiu, Matt."

"Haha—Jadinya 'Sekali mancing dapat 2 ikan', ya?" Canda Matt.

Mello mengambil ponselnya, dan menelepon seseorang, "——Rod." Ternyata ke New York, "Aku dapat jejak Yotsuba. Aku kirim data mereka sekarang." Mello memberi isyarat pada Matt untuk menghack data Yotsuba Group. Matt mengacungkan ibu jarinya pada Mello, "Sebarkan ini dan buru jalan mereka di New York!!!" Setelahnya Mello menutup ponselnya.

"Biar lagi sial begini—ternyata keberuntungan masih di pihak kita." Matt meng-copy data Yotsuba pada file pribadinya dan kemudian memutus hubungan. "Sip—kita lihat apa isinya."

Mello mendekat pada Matt, "Stop!!"

Matt menghentikan mouse-nya, "Apa?"

"…. Coba buka folder tidak bernama itu."

"Hah? Itu mungkin cuma virus."

"Buka!!"

Matt tidak komentar lagi dan membuka folder tak bernama itu. Begitu layar monitor memunculkan isi folder itu, mereka berdua terperangah. Adalah sebuah daftar panjang dan diberi judul dengan huruf besar 'DEaTH NOTE'.

"Death—note? Catatan kematian?" Matt melepas googlenya, "Aku tidak salah baca 'kan? Daftar ini—sama seperti daftar korban Kira."

"!!" Mello tiba-tiba berdiri, "——Jangan-jangan——sebenarnya Kira ada di Yotsuba Group?"

"… Kemungkinannya besar. Tidak akan ada orang iseng yang mencatat nama korban. Bukan hanya itu, lengkap dengan jam dan juga penyebab kematiannya."

Mello memandang ke gedung L yang tampak redup di tutupi bayang-bayang gedung tinggi lain yang ada di sekitarnya, "——Kita menyusup masuk ke Yotsuba besok."

"EEEE!!!"

"Ini seperti kerja sekali dengan 2 hasil, 'kan? kalau Kira tidak ada dalam Yotsuba, kita pasti masih akan dapat informasi tentang bisnis ilegal mereka."

"Dasar ya kau itu——masochist tingkat akut."

"B'risik. Ikut tidak?"

Matt tersenyum, "Melewatkan kesenangan untuk beraksi berdua saja denganmu? Aku masih belum gila, Mello." Matt berdiri dan berhadapan Mello, "Aku akan mengikutimu, ke neraka sekalipun."

"Aku tidak meragukan itu."

Sesuai dengan rencana. Mereka pun menyusup ke dalam gedung Yotsuba setelah sebelumnya melumpuhkan 2 penjaga yang bertubuh 2 kali lipat mereka.

"Che—menyebalkan sekali harus pakai jas hitam begini. Aku susah gerak." Keluh Matt setelah mereka berganti kostum dengan jas hitam yang sama seperti yang dipakai penjaga di gedung itu. Matt memandang Mello yang benar-benar cocok memakai setelan hitam itu.

"Jangan banyak protes. Sekarang kau pergi ke ruang kontrol dan matikan kamera pengawas di setiap koridor."

"Serahkan padaku."

Mello mendekat pada Matt dan menciumnya, "Good Luck."

Dan mereka berpisah saat Mello menaiki lift menuju ke lantai teratas gedung itu menuju ke ruang rapat rahasia. Denah gedung ini didapat dengan mudah oleh Matt semalam, dan mereka sudah menghafal seluruh isi gedung itu.

"—Disini." Mello bersembunyi di balik tiang koridor. Tak lama, datanglah sekitar 10 orang melalui lift lain dan menuju ke ruang rapat rahasia. Mello mendekati ruangan itu dan menyadap interphone di depan ruangan itu.

Mello pun merekam isi pembicaraan mereka yang sebagian besar berisi tentang rencana pengiriman senjata api dalam jumlah masal ke Jepang. Lalu pembicaraan mereka tiba-tiba berubah, Mello pun menajamkan telinganya.

"—Dengan adanya Shinigami di pihak kita—aku yakin dunia akan jatuh dalam genggaman kita." Kata seorang pria.

"Kau benar- Kita harus segera mengusir pengganggu yang menentang kuasa dewa ini." Sahut pria lain.

"…. Shinigami? Dewa kematian? Apa yang mereka bicarakan?" Gumam Mello. Saat itu ponselnya bergetar, Mello pun mengangkatnya, "Matt?"

Di sebrang sana terdengan suara tembakan.

"Matt!!!!" Mello nyaris teriak.

"I'm okay…." Suara Matt terdengar berat dan nafasnya tersengal, "Mello—cepat lari. Penjaga di lantai bawah memergokiku. Sekarang mereka sedang mencarimu."

"Matt!! Matt——tembakan apa tadi?"

"A—aku dikejar. Tapi tidak penting! Cepat pergi dari situ!!!"

Mello segera mencabut penyadapnya dan meninggalkan tempat itu tanpa memutus hubungan dengan Matt, "Kau dimana?"

"Aku—ada di luar…. Entah dimana… Ukh!!"

"Matt!!"

"—Keluar saja…. Dari pintu D-3 di base——ment…." Dan tidak ada suara lagi.

"Matt?!! MATT!!" Mello terpaksa menyimpan ponselnya saat beberapa orang bersenjata menemukannya sedang menuruni tangga, "Sial!!" Mello mengeluarkan pistol revolver berpeluru 12 itu. 1 tembakan di setiap lantai dan akhirnya Mello berhasil menacapai lantai basement.

"D-3… D-3…." Mello mencari pintu keluar yang dikatakan Matt, dan dia menemukannya. Saat Mello akan keluar, seorang penjaga menemukannya, Mello pun menembakkan peluru terakhirnya tepat di jantung orang itu. Tidak berpikir lagi—Mello pun keluar dari gedung itu. Hujan ternyata turun dengan deras di sana. Lalu Mello melihat seorang berjas hitam terkapar di depannya. Dia juga melihat bercak darah yang berlanjut di genangan air di sepanjang lorong itu.

"…. Matt…. MAATT DIMANA KAU!! MAAATTT!!!" Mello berteriak mengatasi suara hujan yang menggema itu.

Lalu Mello menemukan Matt tergeletak tidak jauh di depannya. Mello pun bergegas menghampirinya. Di papahnya tubuh Matt dan dia melihat luka tembakan di dada Matt. Sekujur tubuh Mello berguncang hebat melihat darah mengalir dari luka fatal itu.

"Matt—oii…. Matt…."

Matt terbatuk, darah segar mengalir dari mulutnya, perlahan dia membuka matanya dan mencoba tersenyum pada Mello, "—Kau——datang juga…."

"Matt… Bertahanlah—a——aku panggilkan ambulans…." Mello mengambil ponselnya tapi tertahan oleh tangan Matt yang menyentuh pipinya.

"Sudah—terlambat…."

Airmata meleleh di pipi Mello di peluknya Matt erat, "Jangan pergi——jangan pergi——kau sudah bersumpah tidak akan meninggalkanku… KAU BERSUMPAH PADAKU, KAU TIDAK AKAN MATT!!" Mello memandang wajah Matt, "Please…." Bisiknya memohon.

"………. Kiss me…."

Mello tidak bisa menolaknya. Dia pun mencium bibir Matt yang biasanya hangat, kini terasa begitu dingin….

"I——love you…. My angel…." Matt tersenyum pada Mello, "Mihael…. Keehl…." Dan dia pun memejamkan matanya.

"TIDAAAAAKKKK!!! MAAATTTT!!! MAAATTT!!!" Mello mengguncang tubuh Matt yang ada di pelukannya. Mello menengadahkan kepalanya, menerima siraman hujan di wajahnya, "TUHAN!! JANGAN AMBIL DIA!! KAU BOLEH AMBIL APAPUN DARIKU. TAPI JANGAN PISAHKAN AKU DARINYA!!! KEMBALIKAN DIAAA!!" Mello kembali menunduk dan menangis sejadinya.

Mello berharap ini hanya mimpi. Dan saat dia terbangun nanti, Matt akan tersenyum padanya dan membuatnya nyaman lagi. Tapi Mello tahu—ini terlalu nyata untuk sebuah mimpi….

………

Hujan telah berhenti membasahi bumi, seperti airmata Mello yang telah mengering. Entah sudah berapa lama Mello ada di sana. Memeluk tubuh Matt yang kini berbaring damai dengan kepala di pangkuan Mello, tak sedetikpun Mello mengalihkan pandangan dari wajah Matt. Matanya terasa panas, tubuhnya sama sekali tak bertenaga. Sejenak Mello menyesal menghabiskan pelurunya. Jika saja—ada satu butir peluru… dia pasti bisa menyusul Matt….

Tiba-tiba Mello merasa ada belaian menyentuh kepalanya dengan begitu lembut. Perlahan Mello menegakkan wajahnya. Saat itu di hadapannya tampaklah sosok yang sangat aneh. Mahkluk putih, tinggi dan tubuhnya menyerupai tulang. Monster—kata itu terlintas di benak Mello. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak terkejut—atau lebih tepatnya tidak peduli pada apapun lagi sekarang. Mello berpandangan dengan sosok mahkluk asing itu untuk sesaat sebelum akhirnya memandang Matt lagi.

"—Kau…. Ingin dia hidup?" Tanya mahkluk itu dengan suaranya yang rendah.

"…."

"Kau ingin dia hidup?" Tanya mahkluk itu sekali lagi.

"…." Mello mulai menereskan airmata lagi.

Mahkluk itu duduk dan menghadapkan wajahnya pada Mello, "Aku Shinigami—— Aku bisa… mengatur nyawa manusia dengan tanganku."

"Shi—ni—gami?"

"Namaku Rem—— Mihael Keehl."

Mello agak terkejut saat mahkluk putih itu menyebut nama aslinya yang selama ini tidak diketahui siapapun kecuali Matt.

"Aku bisa mengetahui nama setiap mahkluk, berikut usia mereka. Kau tahu——kematian dia—Mail Jeevas ini, bisa dengan mudah aku balikkan menjadi kehidupan lagi. Dan aku tanya sekali lagi untuk yang terakhir…. kau—ingin dia hidup?"

Mello memandang mata dingin yang memandangnya, tapi dia tidak menemukan kebohongan di sana, "——Ya…."

Kemudian Rem meletakkan tangannya di dada Matt yang tertembus peluru itu. Perlahan peluru pembunuh itu keluar dari tubuh Matt dan lukanya pun perlahan menutup. Tangan Rem bercahaya sedikit keunguan. Dan saat itu—tubuh Matt yang membiru perlahan kembali hangat dan dia—bernafas.

Mello memandang Rem dengan wajah tidak percaya. Dia tidak menemukan penjelasan pada apa yang terjadi di hadapannya saat ini.

"Temanmu ini—mati sebelum waktu kehidupannya habis. Dia—dibunuh karena campur tangan Death Note milik Shinigami bernama Ryuk. Shinigami itu memang gemar membuat kekacauan di dunia manusia. Dan saat ini kelihatannya dia menemukan mainan menarik yang kalian sebut dengan Kira."

"…. Kira…"

"Aku tahu kau dan temanmu memburu manusia pembunuh itu, ulahnya dan Ryuk yang seenaknya membunuh itu menyebabkan ketidak seimbangan antara dunia manusia dan dunia kami. Karenanya raja kami mengutus beberapa Shinigami untuk menghentikan Ryuk. Tapi tidak akan mudah—karena Shinigami yang telah memberikan bukunya pada manusia tidak akan bisa dilihat oleh Shinigami yang lain."

"Jadi——Kau menginginkan kerja sama?"

Mello yakin kalau dia melihat Rem tersenyum, "Kau pemuda yang cerdas. Ya—aku inginkan itu." Rem berdiri dan menyodorkan sebuah buku hitam pada Mello, "Inilah Death Note. Setiap manusia yang namanya tertulis disini pasti mati. Terimalah buku ini dan bantu aku menemukan Ryuk."

Walau sebenarnya ini sangat diluar akal—tapi Mello tidak ragu saat menerima buku itu. "Aku pun—ingin menangkap Kira dan menyeretnya ke peradilan. Demi Matt."

Mello kembali ke mansion dan membaringkan Matt di kasur setelah mengganti pakaiannya, diciumnya bibir Matt dan Mello merasa lega merasakan kehangatan disana. Mello pun menyelimutinya.

"Kau begitu menyukai dia, ya?" Tanya Rem melihat itu.

"Ya—dia…. Harta tidak tergantikan di dunia."

Rem memandang sosok Mello yang menuju ke lemari, "Kau tahu—dulu bagiku, cinta manusia itu memuakan. Diawal mereka berikrar indah, bersumpah bersama. Namun sedikit dari mereka yang bisa mempertahankan sumpah itu. Tapi—melihatmu tadi… aku menemukan arti baru dari kata cinta yang diagungkan oleh manusia."

Mello mengganti pakaiannya.

"Karena itu aku putuskan untuk bekerja sama denganmu, Mello. Kau mengubah sedikit pandanganku pada hal yang disebut cinta. Dan aku merasakan ketulusan dan kejujuran dari bola matamu."

Mello diam saja. Tapi itu hanya usahanya untuk tidak menunjukkan wajahnya yang merah padam. Seumur-umur tidak ada yang bicara begitu padanya kecuali Matt. Dan Mello masih saja merasa jengah kalau ada yang memujinya.

"Aku—mau tidur. Rasanya lelah sekali. Otakku perlu istirahat." Mello berbaring di sebelah Matt, "Kau tidak tidur""

"—Kami ini abadi. Tidak butuh tidur."

"Ah—baiklah. Selamat malam."

Rem pun meninggalkan kamar itu.

"…….. Ku harap ini bukan mimpi.

Matt menghabiskan isi satu kaleng bir sekali teguk setelah mendengarkan cerita Mello dari a-z sejak di gedung Yotsuba. Dan Matt—perlu waktu cukup lama untuk mencerna semua ini. Terlebih melihat sosok Rem yang tampak dihadapannya setelah dia menyentuh Death Note itu.

"Oww manIni tidak baik untuk otakku." Kata Matt, "Tapi—" Dia memandang Rem, "Aku hutang nyawa padamu."

"Bukan padaku. Berterima kasihlah pada Mello yang membuatku tergugah."

Matt memandang Mello yang asik menikmati coklatnya, "Intinya aku hutang pada kalian berdua." Matt menuju ke kulkas di dapur lagi, "Mau dipikir bagaimanapun, jawaban yang kita dapat adalah yang ada disini 'kan, Mello? Sekarang—kita sudah tahu apa asal kekuatan Kira itu."

"Kau benar. Tapi aku masih belum tahu siapa Kira itu." Mello mematahkan coklatnya dengan geram.

"Tenang. Kita pasti bisa menangkapnya. Apalagi kau sudah mengirim e-mail misterius pada L dkk 'kan?"

"Apa mereka mau percaya?"

"Terserah mereka. Yang jelas—kau tidak menyerah 'kan?" Matt mengambil sekaleng bir yang lain.

"Siapa juga yang mau nyerah? Aku akan balas dia berkali lipat."

Matt mengangguk dan tersenyum, "Rem—kau mau makan?"

"Shinigami tidak butuh makan. Tapi—kau bisa menawarkanku sebuah apel."

"Apel?" Tanya Matt dan Mello bersamaan.

"Ya—memang kami tidak butuh makan, tidur atau apapun yang dijalani manusia. Tapi apel bagi kami itu seperti rokok."

"Hmmm—aneh." Tapi biar begitu Matt mengambilkan sebuah apel dari keranjang buah dan melemparkannya pada Rem, "Lalu—apa rencana kita sekarang?"

"Istirahat."

"Heeee???" Matt menoleh heran pada Mello, kaget mendengar kata 'istirahat' dari Mello yang selalu aktif itu, "Istirahat maksudmu?"

"Istirahat dari mengurung diri di sini. Kita butuh inspeksi lapangan 'kan?"

"Haa?? Jangan bilang kalau kau mau kembali ke Yotsuba."

"—Aku tidak sebodoh itu. Saat ini mereka pasti sangat waspada 'kan?" Mello berdiri, "Yang aku maksud—kita mendatangi semua tempat yang berhubungan dengan Yotsuba. Mungkin dari itu kita bisa tahu sesuatu."

"Tapi—klien Yotsuba pasti orang-orang penting semua."

Mello menyeringai, "Kau lupa siapa aku, Matt?"

"A?!!—Aaahhh!! Ya ya—baiklah bos."

"Aku sudah menyuruh Rod membawa beberapa orang kemari. Mereka akan sampai esok. Jadi hari ini—aku ingin santai sejenak. Begitu tidak apa-apa 'kan Rem?"

Rem mengangguk, "Setelah mengalami hal seperti kemarin wajar kalau kalian merasa lelah. Aku pun tidak ingin cuma memanfaatkan kalian demi menangkap Ryuk. Kita jadikan hubungan ini saling menguntungkan saja."

"Rem ini dewasa, ya. Coba Mello punya sedikiiit saja sifat sabar dan penyayang milik Rem. Aku pasti jatuh cinta lagi.

Mello melempar Matt dengan bungkus coklatnya yang sudah dia remas-remas, "Bawel." Lalu dia menuju pintu dan menyambar mantelnya.

"Oi—tunggu," Matt meletakkan kaleng birnya di meja dan mengikuti Mello.

Rem memandang 2 pemuda itu, "Benar-benar——manusia yang menarik." Lalu dia pun menembus jendela kaca dan terbang ke bawah tepat saat Mello dan Matt keluar dari gedung mansion itu.

Tanpa mereka tahu—sebuah e-mail sampai di laptop milik Mello.

Keesokan harinya. Rod pun datang bersama lebih dari 10 orang pengawal. Ini cukup membuat Rem shock setelah mendengar penjelasan Matt tentang Mello yang sebenarnya. Namun itu malah membuat Rem makin salut pada Mello.

"Aku sudah membuat daftar tentang tujuan kita hari ini." Mello menyerahkan sebuah dokumen pada Rod. "Aku tidak mau ada kesalahan dan aku tidak ingin buang waktu. Berapa lama waktu yang kau perlukan untuk mengurus jadwal ini?"

"30 menit sudah cukup." Kata Rod.

"Kau bisa pakai ruang kerja yang ada disana." Mello menunjuk ruangan yang tdak pernah terpakai yang ada di dekat kamar mereka. Setelah Rod masuk, Mello duduk di sebelah Matt.

"——Kau benar-benar akan pergi ke sana?" Tanya Matt.

"Tentu saja. Sudah tidak ada gunanya sembunyi. L sudah tahu siapa kita." Kata Mello sambil mengingat isi e-mail yang dia terima semalam. Rupanya dari L yang sudah mengetahui identitas Mello dan Matt yang masuk ke sistem komputenya. Dan L meminta mereka berdua untuk datang.

"Siapa L?" Tanya Rem.

"Dia detektif terhebat di dunia." Kata Mello, "Aku yakin dia pasti bisa memecahkan kasus ini. Terlebih saat ini kami punya kau, Rem. Aku jamin semua ini akan segera selesai."

"Mmm—Tapi omong-omong dari kemarin aku mau tanya. Apa semua orang bisa melihatmu, Rem?" Tanya Matt tiba-tiba.

"Apa? Tentu saja tidak. Hanya mereka yang pernah menyentuh buku milikku lah yang bisa melihatku. Itu berlaku untuk semua Shinigami."

"Pantas saja. Bagus juga sih—aku ga ngebayangin kalau tiba-tiba seluruh umat manusia melihat Shinigami seperti kalian di antara mereka. Bisa-bisa mereka mengira kiamat sudah datang." Matt terkekeh.

"—Boleh aku bawa Death Note itu pada L?" Tanya Mello.

"Ya—tentu kalau kau yakin dengan itu kasus akan terpecahkan." Jawab Rem.

Matt memasang dasinya, "—Lalu——setelah semua ini selesai…. Apa rencanamu, Mello?"

"Entahlah." Mello memakai kacamata hitamnya, "Yang jelas aku kembali ke New York."

Matt lalu memandang Rem, "Pastinya kau akan kembali ke dunia Shinigami 'kan, Rem?"

Rem terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab Matt dengan anggukan.

30 menit kemudian Rod keluar dan menyerahkan jadwal pada Mello dan tidak membuang waktu—mereka pun berangkat untuk menyelidiki Yotsuba group lebih jauh lagi. Rem mengikuti mereka dengan melintasi udara.

Jadwal mereka berakhir saat hari menjelang malam. Dan Mello pun menyuruh Rod untuk mengantarkan mereka ke gedung milik L.

"Tempat apa itu, bos?" Tanya Rod sambil menyetir mobil mercy hitam yang dibeli Mello kemarin, "Ini tidak ada dalam jadwal."

Mello mengunyah coklatnya, "—Markas kepolisian."

Rod menginjak rem mendadak, membuat 2 mobil pengawal di depan dan dibelakang ikut berhenti.

"Kenapa berhenti? Jalankan mobilnya." Perintah Mello.

"Ta—tapi… kau serius bos?" Rod memandang Mello dari kaca spion dalam mobil.

"Jangan banyak tanya. Ikuti saja!!"

Rod tidak bicara lagi dan kembali melajukan mobil itu menuju ke gedung biru milik L.

Matt yang sedari tadi duduk diam sambil memainkan PSPnya melirik Mello sebentar. Dia hanya berpura-pura bodoh dengan sengaja tidak memperhatikan tangan Mello yang sedikit gemetar. Akhirnya mereka tiba juga. Mello dan Matt turun diikuti oleh pengawal-pengawal mereka. Pintu utama gedung itu terbuka otomatis saat mereka berjalan masuk….

Di lain tempat, tepatnya di ruang utama gedung itu. Markas utama penyelidikan tentang Kira yang dipimpin oleh L. Kedatangan Mello dipantau oleh L, seorang pria jangkung yang duduk di kursi dengan posisi yang unik. Pria berambut hitam dan memiliki tanda insomnia akut di kantung matanya itu tidak melepaskan pandangan dari pemuda yang berjalan paling depan.

"A—ada mafia disini…." Matsuda ngeri melihat orang-orang bule berpakaian jas hitam rapi yang memasuki gedung itu.

"Ryuuzaki—kau yakin tentang ini?" Tanya seorang pemuda yang adalah Raito—pemuda yang telah menarik perhatian L selama di Jepang ini.

L menoleh sebentar pada Raito, "Tidak apa. Mereka di pihak kita. Bukan begitu, Near?" Tanya L pada sosok seorang pemuda yang duduk di lantai sambil menata puzzle dan memainkan rambut ikalnya.

Pemuda berpiyama itu menoleh pada L, "——Ya." Jawabnya singkat. Lalu Near kembali menyusun puzzle putihnya itu.

Seluruh anggota investigasi itu menahan nafas serentak saat pintu ruangan utama itu terbuka dan sekelompok orang asing itu masuk. Mello menyuruh semua anak buahnya menunggu di luar ruangan dan kini hanya Mello dan Matt yang berada di dalam setelah pintu ruangan itu tertutup lagi.

L berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan mendekali Mello dan Matt, "—Lama tidak bertemu."

Mello tidak bicara apapun, dia mengeluarkan laptopmya dari tas yang dibawa oleh Matt, "Ku rasa ini bukan waktunya untuk bernostalgia, L." Mello menyerahkan laptop itu pada L, "Itu data-data yang kami dapat dari Yotsuba. Mungkin bisa menambah informasi tentang siapa Kira."

L menerima laptop itu. Sebenarnya dia ingin menanyakan banyak hal pada Mello dan Matt yang sedari tadi belum bersuara dan berdiri di belakang Mello. tapi entah kenapa—L tidak menemukan celah untuk bicara.

Mello lalu mengeluarkan Death Note dari tas yang sama dan menunjukkannya pada L, "Ini adalah Death Note—sumber kekuatan Kira."

Serentak semua yang ada di ruangan investgasi itu menoleh pada Mello.

"Semua manusia yang namanya tertulis pada buku ini—pasti mati dalam waktu 40 detik." Kata Mello lagi.

Dengung ketidak percayaan terpancar dari semua anggota investigasi, termasuk para bawahan Mello.

"Buku ini milik seorang Shinigami bernama Rem, dan dia ada di sini sekarang." Mello melirik Rem yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Tentu saja, hanya dia dan Matt yang bisa melihatnya.

"Mu—mustahil!!" Kata Raito mewakili yang lain. "Hal seperti itu tidak ada."

L mengangkat tangannya, meminta Raito untuk diam. Lalu L memandang Near yang kini memandang ke arah Mello dengan mata yang tanpa emosi itu, "Bagaimana menurutmu, Near?"

Mello yang sejak tadi menyadari kehadiran Near disana, sama sekali tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari L; dan itu sedikit membuat Matt senang.

Near memainkan rambutnya dan mulai bicara, "—Aku percaya. Mello tidak punya alasan untuk berbohong. Dan jika dia mau berbohong, dia bisa buat yang jauh lebih baik dari ini."

L mengangguk, "Lalu—dimana Shinigami yang kau katakan itu?"

Mello meminta L untuk menyentuh Death Note yang dia bawa. Dan begitu L menyentuhnya, tampaklah sosok Rem di hadapannya. Pria kurus tinggi itu tidak bereaksi apapun selain memandang sosok putih Rem.

"Kau manusia ketiga yang melihatku. Salam kenal…."

"Jangan Rem." Potong Mello karena tahu kebiasaan Rem yang selalu menyebutkan nama asli seseorang, "Jangan pada orang-orang disini."

"Ahh—baiklah." Kata Rem.

L lalu menyuruh semua anggota investigasinya mendekat dan menyentuh buku itu. Dan reaksi berbeda-beda ada di ruangan itu. Raito tetap berusaha tenang walau tidak bisa menutupi kalau dia sangat terkejut. Matsuda langsung mundur ke belakang, lalu 3 anggota investigasi lain hanya diam sambil memandang takjub pada sosok putih di hadapan mereka.

Lalu seorang dari 3 pengawal Near yang Mello kenali dari data, seorang pria sekitar 35-40 tahun bernama Lester, mendekat dan menyentuh buku itu.

"…. Bisa aku bawa ini pada Near?" Tanya Lester.

Mello mendengus sedikit kesal, "Tetap saja Near yang penakut. Aku tidak akan membunuhmu walau kau mendekat kesini." Kata Mello masih tidak memandang Near.

Near bergeming, dan dia pun berjalan diikuti 2 anggota SPK yang lain. Near dan 2 orang itu pun menyentuh Death Note yang di bawa Mello. Dan wajahnya sama sekali tidak berubah saat melihat sosok Rem.

Lalu setelah itu Mello tujuan Rem datang kedunia manusia dan juga tentang Shinigami bernama Ryuk. L dan Near mencerna semua perkataan Mello sedangkan yang lain masih berpikir 2 kali walau kini mereka sudah melihat sosok nyata seorang Shinigami.

Saat itu ponsel Mello berbunyi. Mello menutup ponsel itu tanpa menjawab panggilan yang masuk, "—Ku rasa cukup untuk hari ini. Maaf aku mencuri datamu. Dan dengan data di tanganmu sekarang—kita anggap ini impas?"

L mengangguk.

"Baiklah—kami harus pergi." Mello memasukkan Death Note dalam tas, berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu dengan diikuti oleh Matt.

"Mello—Matt!!" Tahan L.

2 pemuda itu berhenti tanpa menoleh.

"—Kita…. Bisa bertemu lagi?"

"Entahlah L—kita sudah terlanjur berpisah jalan. Tapi—sampai kasus ini selesai, mungkin aku akan menghantui gedung ini." Lalu pintu terbuka dan Mello juga Matt meninggalkan ruang investigasi.

Namun Rem belum beranjak pergi. Dia memandang L dan Near bergantian, "——Kelak—semua akan lebih baik." Katanya sebelum akhirnya dia keluar dari ruangan itu dengan menembus pintu baja ruangan itu….

Setelah kembali ke mansion, Mello menyuruh semua anak buahnya tidur di 1 kamar lain yang juga sudah Mello beli kemarin. Sedang dia dan Matt beristirahat di tempat mereka sendiri.

Matt membuka jas hitamnya berikut dasi dan ikat pinggangnya lalu melemparkannya begitu saja ke sofa, "Duduklah—aku akan buatkan sesuatu untukmu."

"…. Tidak usah." Kata Mello, "Kemarilah!!"

Matt menurut dan duduk di sebelah Mello yang langsung bersandar padanya, "Matt merangkul pundak Mello, "Tidurlah——Ini hari yang berat untukmu."

Mello menyamankan diri pada sentuhan lembut Matt dikepalanya, "-Kau ini—seperti spons yang menyerap semua airmataku, ya?" Mello tersenyum.

Begitu juga dengan Matt, "Aku senang kalau kau beranggapan begitu."

Mello memejamkan mata dan tertidur. Saat itu Rem datang.

"Hei, Rem. Berjalan-jalan sebentar?"

Rem mengangguk, "Dia tidur…."

"Mungkin lelah. Dia ini memang hobi memaksakan diri." Matt mengangkat Mello yang sudah pulas dan membawanya ke kamar. Rem mengikutinya. Matt membaringkan Mello di kasur, "Apa tidak lebih baik kau ikut dengan polisi-polisi itu, kau bisa lebih cepat menemukan Ryuk bila bersama mereka." Kata Matt yang sedang mengambil pakaian ganti untuk Mello.

Rem memandang Matt yang kini mengganti kaos kulit ketat yang dipakai Mello dengan kaos hitam berlengan panjang, "—Kurasa aku lebih ingin disini, mengingat kalian adalah manusia pertama yang membuatku penasaran."

Matt menyibak rambut Mello dan memandang bekas luka di wajah kirinya, "Mimpi indah, Mello." Matt lalu berlaih ke pintu, "Aku akan buat makanan dulu. Kalau dia bangun, bilang aku ada di dapur."

"Baiklah." Rem berdiri di samping tempat tidur dan memandangi wajah tidur Mello yang benar-benar beda 180o dengan saat dia bangun.

Dua bulan setelah itu—kasus kira pun mencapai titik terang. L berhasil melacak mengenai siapa Kira sebenarnya, dia adalah salah satu anggota dari 10 pemimpin utama di Yotsuba. Dan dengan bantuan anak buah Mello, mereka dengan sukses menanggap Kira dan kini menjebloskannya ke penjara. Selain itu bisnis gelap Yotsuba pun terungkap dan membawa perusahaan ternama itu menuju kehancuran.

Kini—teror dari Kira sudah berakhir karena Rem telah merebut buku milik Ryuk yang jauh lebih aneh bentuknya dari Rem. Kali ini waktunya Rem yang harus kembali ke dunia dimana dia seharusnya berada.

"Jadi kau akan benar-benar pergi? Padahal baru sebentar." Matt tampak kecewa.

"Tugasku telah usai. Aku—kita——seharusnya memang tidak pernah bisa diizinkan berhubungan secara nyata seperti ini. Tapi aku mendapat pengalaman luar biasa bersama kalian." Rem memandang Mello, "Ini selamat tinggal selamanya pada kalian." Lalu dia beralih pada Matt, "Jaga dirimu. Jangan biarkan orang yang berharga bagimu ini menangis lagi." Kata Rem seraya tersenyum tipis.

"B'risik!!" Protes Mello.

Matt tersenyum, "Goodbye, Rem."

Rem mengangguk dan mengambil Death Note miliknya dari tangan Mello, "Selamat tinggal."

Mello dan Matt sudah tidak bisa lagi melihat sosok Rem karena Death Note sudah kembali ke tangan pemilik yang sebenarnya. Matt merangkul pundak Mello dan memandang langit dari balkon mansion mereka.

"Sudah usai Mello…. semua sudah berakhir." Bisik Matt.

"Ya—"

"Lalu?"

"???"

"Apa kau akan memenuhi keinginan L untuk bertemu lagi?"

"Entahlah. Aku——tidak tahu apa yang aku mau sekarang." Mello menghela nafas, "Aku—sudah tidak ingin…. Membuatmu cemas lagi. Setiap kali kita datang ke gedung itu, entah kenapa kau jadi berubah luar biasa murung. Kau tahu—itu menggangguku. Seperti kau tidak percaya padaku."

Matt memeluk pinggang Mello dari belakang, "Siapa bilang aku tidak percaya padamu. Aku tahu saat ini kau sama sekali tidak memikirkan Near lagi."

"Lalu—kenapa kau jadi aneh setiap kita datang ke gedung itu?"

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa. Aku hanya——tidak ingin mereka tahu seberapa besar rasa rinduku pada mereka. Matt bersandar pada Mello, "Kita—temui mereka yuk! Meski kali ini benar-benar untuk yang terakhir." Katanya.

Mello mengangguk dalam diam.

Mello dan Matt kini berada di dalam ruangan khusus di gedung milik L. Di dalamnya hanya ada mereka berdua, L dan juga Near. Mereka duduk di sofa yang salinng berhadapan, namun tidak seorangpun yang mengeluarkan suara. L pun sama sekali tidak menyentuh kue-kue manis yang merupakan kegemarannya yang telah disajikan di meja oleh Watari, pendiri Wammy's House sekaligus tangan kanan L.

Near duduk di samping L, membisu sambil menunduk dan memainkan rambut dengan jemarinya.

Mello dan Matt pun tidak tertarik untuk memulai pembicaraan di sana.

----Setelah kebekuan yang menyesakkan itu, L akhirnya mengambil beberapa balok gula dan memasukkanya dalam cangkir kopi dan mulai bicara, "Terlalu banyak hal yang ingin aku tanyakan hingga aku tidak bisa bersuara." Kata L, "Tapi—aku senang kalian baik-baik saja."

L mengaduk kopi itu, "Tentang kejadian waktu itu… aku tahu aku sudah menyakiti hatimu, Mello. dan aku belum sempat meminta maaf padamu."

"…. Sudahlah—aku sudah melupakan hal itu. Lagipula saat itu aku masih bocah dengan emosi tinggi yang tidak terkontrol." Kata Mello. "Aku tidak tertarik membicarakan masalah yang sudah aku anggap selesai." Mello melirik Near, lalu dia mengeluarkan sebatang coklat dan mulai memakannya.

"Lalu Matt—" Lanjut L, "Aku juga minta maaf bagimu karena tidak bisa menghalangi Mello pergi."

"No prob. Yang jelas kami sudah bertemu lagi."

L tersenyum, "Kalian—benar-benar sudah dewasa." L meminum kopi yang rasanya pasti manis sekali itu, "Lalu—setelah ini, apa rencana kalian?"

"Kembali pada kehidupanku, L. Sudah aku bilang kalau jalan kita ini sudah terlanjur terpisah. Kau adalah seorang detektif, dan aku—ketua mafia di New York."

"Aku paham." Ada nada kekecewaan terbesit di suara L yang pelan itu.

Near akhirnya memandang 2 orang dari masa kecilnya itu, tapi dia tidak bicara apa-apa. Dia tidak menemukan jalan untuk memecah keheningan diantara mereka walau biasanya dia malah nyaman jika tidak ada suara apapun di sekitarnya. Namun kali ini berbeda, rasanya—sesak….

Mello sudah menghabiskan sebatang coklatnya. Dan dia mengeluarkan yang baru, "—Kalau memang sudah tidak ada yang dibicarakan, kami pergi. Hari ini kami akan kembali ke New York." Mello berdiri, Matt juga, "—G'bye."

Dan mereka berdua pun meninggalkan L dan Near yang masih membisu di dalam ruangan. Di luar mereka berpapasan dengan Raito yang sepertinya hendak menuju ke ruangan khusus itu. Mereka berhenti sejenak.

"—Kalian sudah akan pergi?" Tanya Raito.

"Ya. Ku rasa kita akan bertemu dalam suasana yang lain." Kata Mello "Ku dengar kau akan ikut L kembali ke Wammy's House, benar?"

Raito mengangguk, "Aku akan benar-benar mendalami pendidikan untuk menjadi seorang detektif yang handal."

Mello dan Matt berpandangan, "Ku sarankan sebaiknya kau jangan terlalu percaya diri dengan kemampuanmu walau kau lulus Universitas Tokyo dengan nilai sempurna. Near bisa dengan mudah mengalahkanmu." Kata Matt yang nyaris tertawa melihat reaksi Raito.

"Ayo Matt." Mello jalan lagi. Tapi baru beberapa langkah, dia berhenti, "Raito…."

Raito menoleh pada Mello dengan heran.

"…. Setelah ini—ku harap kau mau terus menjadi teman L. Dia tampak kuat dan tegar walau dia sendiri——tapi sebenarnya dia kesepian. Kau tahu—tidak banyak orang dengan kemampuan seperti L dan itu membuatnya susah berinteraksi dengan orang lain. Tapi L tampak nyaman setiap ada kamu. Fakta bahwa dia mengizinkanmu ke Wammy's House adalah pembuktian bahwa dia mengakui kemampuanmu."

Dan Mello juga Matt meninggalkan tempat itu dan keluar dari sana. Lalu mereka berdua masuk ke mobil yang sudah menunggu mereka di luar. Matt menyuruh Rod untuk segera menuju ke bandara.

Matt memandang Mello yang terus menundukkan kepalanya. Matt pun menyandarkan kepala Mello dibahunya, "Menangis saja…." Matt melepaskan kaca mata hitam Mello dan membiarkan Mello menyembunyikan wajahnya. Matt memeluk Mello erat, membiarkan Mello mengeluarkan emosinya yang sudah tertahan cukup lama itu.

Tangis Mello tanpa suara, dan itu lebih menyakitkan. Matt merasa lebih baik Mello berteriak sekencangnya daripada diam seperti ini….

Tanpa disadari mereka berdua, Rod mengawasi mereka dari kaca spion. Dia tidak tahu sisi lemah Mello yang seperti itu. Selama ini Mello yang dia kenal adalah sosok bocah yang sombong, selalu mengangkat kepalanya tinggi-tinggi. Mello yang dia kenal adalah Mello yang tegar, tegas dan bertangan dingin. Namun kali ini dia baru sadar—kalau Mello juga hanyalah seorang anak biasa, lepas dari segala kelebihan yang ada di dalam dirinya.

Sesampainya di bandara, mereka segera menaiki pesawat yang telah mereka charter secara khusus. Selama penerbangan, Mello menghabiskan waktunya untuk tidur. Terus tertidur tanpa terbangun sedetik saja. Seakan dia ingin menghapus kenangan segala yang terjadi di Jepang. Matt membiarkannya dan duduk diam memainkan game favoritnya di samping Mello…

"Mello." Matt membuka pintu kamar Mello pelan dan mengintip. Lalu Matt menemukan Mello sudah bangun dan berdiri di ambang jendela. "Pagi sekali kau bangun." Matt mendekat dan mencium Mello, "Kau sudah mandi?"

Mello mengangguk.

"Pantas saja kau harum." Matt tersenyum dan terus menciumi Mello. Sekarang, ini kebiasaannya kalau melihat Mello bangun dengan tampang bete.

"Hentikan!!" Mello mendorong Matt.

"Tidak mau. Ini hukuman buatmu karena beberapa hari ini tampangmu judes banget." Matt mencium pipi Mello, "Kau ada masalah apa?"

"—Tidak ada." Mello akhirnya pasrah.

Matt tersenyum menikmati kemenangan kecilnya pada Mello, "Tanganmu bagaimana?" Matt memandang pundak Mello yang tertembak dalam perseteruan 2 kelompok kemarin malam.

"Masih sedikit mati rasa."

"Masih sedikit demam juga, kan?" Matt menyibak rambut Mello dan mencium bekas luka di pipi Mello. Dia tertawa kecil melihat wajah Mello memerah, "Kenapa sih kau ini selalu malu setiap aku menyentuh bagian ini?"

"…. Aku—hanya berfikir…. Apa ini tidak menjijikkan bagimu." Mello melepaskan diri dari Matt.

"Tidak ada bagian dari dirimu yang membuatku jijik, Mello." Matt menangkap tangan Mello dan kembali memeluknya, "Kau ini aneh sekali. Kenapa tiba-tiba membicarakan hal yang ga jelas 'gini?"

Mello memejamkan matanya dan bersandar pada Matt, "—Aku…. Sedikit merasa rindu." Kata Mello pelan; "Malam tadi aku bermimpi——tentang Wammy's House…. Mimpi saat kita berdua berlari melintasi halaman, saat kita jatuh dari pohon dan dikurung di ruang hukuman…. Matt—aku merindukan itu."

"Mello…. kau ingin pulang?" Matt menahan nafas saat merasakan Mello mengangguk.

"Tapi—berapa banyakpun aku berharap…. Semua hanya akan jadi sebatas mimpi saja." Mello menarik nafas panjang, dan dia pun melepaskan diri dari Matt lagi, dia tersenyum masam, "Jangan pikirkan!!" Katanya, "Aku pikir kepalaku sedang kacau sekali."

Matt mengiyakan, "Istirahatlah sebentar lagi!! Demammu lumayan tinggi." Matt menyuruh Mello berbaring, "Aku buatkan sesuatu untukmu, kau mau apa?"

"Terserah." Kata Mello pelan.

"Baiklah. Tunggu di sini ya, tuan besar." Matt membungkuk seakan dia ini pelayan lalu keluar dari kamar.

"Che——" Mello mengambil PSP Matt di meja dan mulai memainkannya. Terkadang Mello melakukannya untuk menghilangkan bosan. Tapi terkadang Mello keterusan dan akhirnya malah berambisi untuk mengalahkan Matt—seperti yang terjadi sekarang. 

Di lain tempat, Matt sendirian di dapur dan membuatkan masakan kesukaan Mello. Sup krim jamur dengan udang dan juga kerang. Matt mencincang bawang bombai sekecil yang dia bisa. Karena Mello sangat benci kalau disuruh makan bawang. Dan Matt selalu kerepotan setiap kali Mello minta masakan tanpa bawang.

"Bagaimana keadaan bos?"

Matt menoleh dan melihat Rod berdiri di pintu dapur.

"Aah—dia sudah bangun. Hanya demam biasa. Tembakan kemarin cukup mengejutkan dia."

Rod memandang Matt yang kembali mengolah bahan masakannya, "—Kalian yakin?"

"Hm? Tentang apa?" Tanya Matt balik tanpa merubah posisi badannya.

"Tentang keberadaan kalian di sini."

"Ouch!!" Matt melemparkan pisaunya saat benda tajan itu mengiris jarinya, "SHIT!!" Matt buru-buru mencuci tangannya karena lukanya cukup dalam, "Kau ini bicara apa. Rod!! Lihat tanganku!!" Rasa nyeri terasa saat darah larut dalam air yang dingin.

Rod mendekati Matt, "Kalian aneh—"

"Apanya?!"

"Kemarin——aku tahu benar kalau bos bisa dengan mudah menghindari tembakan itu, tapi—dia cuma diam. Berdiri seperti patung."

"Apanya yang aneh? Siapapun pasti tidak bergerak dalam situasi seperti tiu, 'kan?"

"Bos yang dulu bisa!!" Nada suara Rod meninggi.

Matt tersentak dan akhirnya memandang Rod.

"Mungkin kalian rasa kalian bersikap wajar selama 2 bulan terakhir ini. Tapi kami bukan anak kecil, Matt. Terlebih aku—aku yang paling lama mengenal Mello daripada siapapun di kelompok ini kecuali kau, Matt. Mello yang sekarang—jauh berbeda dengan Mello dulu. Dia—makin lama semakin tidak cocok untuk berada di sini. Begitu pun denganmu Matt. Tubuh kalian disini, namun hati kalian ada di tempat yang jauh."

Matt menghentikan aliran air yang membasuh tangannya, tapi dia hanya tetap diam.

"Pergilah Matt—ajak Mello." Rod menepuk pundak Matt, "Ini bukan tempat kalian lagi. Pulanglah—ke Wammy's House yang kalian rindukan itu."

"Ukh!!" Matt jatuh terduduk di lantai, "——Mustahil…."

Rod mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Matt, "Tidak ada yang mustahil. Selama kalian menginginkannya." Dia menyentuh pundak Matt lagi, "Kami semua—selau berharap kalian bahagia. Dan saat ini kami tahu—kebahagiaan kalian bukan di sini. Bukan di kota yang penuh kebohongan ini. Matt—kau ingin Mello bahagia 'kan?"

Matt mengangguk.

"Jadi pulanglah——lupakan kami. Lupakan kalian pernah berada di kegelapan ini."

"Tapi—tapi Mello tidak akan bisa meninggalkan kalian!! Dia tidak akan bisa meninggalkan New York."

"Bisa—jika kau yang membujuknya."

"!!" Matt menegakkan kepalanya untuk memandang Rod, "Kalian—benar-benar menyuruh kami pergi?"

Rod mengangguk lalu dia berdiri, "Bukan karena kami ingin mengusir kalian, tapi ini demi kebaikan kalian berdua. Bukankah kelompok ini mengutamakan kejujuran? Jika kalian terus ada disini, berarti kalian sudah berbohong pada kami dan juga pada diri kalian sendiri."

Matt melepas google-nya karena merasa kalau matanya mulai berair.

"Bicaralah pada Mello. jika kalian sudah yakin—kami menerima apapun keputusan kalian."

………

Mello berdiri di luar dapur itu. Tidak disangka dia akan mendengar pembicaraan ini padahal dia hanya ingin memberitahu Matt kalau dia sedang tidak ingin makan. Mello bersandar pada dinding yang dingin. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau Rod dan yang lain memikirkan dia dan Matt sampai sejauh itu. Mello makin tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan….

Hujan turun dengan derasnya sore itu. Mello dan Matt juga semua anggota kelompok mafia itu berkompul di lobi depan markas mereka.

"…. Baiklah—— ku rasa ini perpisahan kita." Kata Rod sambil menyerahkan sebuah kunci mobil pada Mello, "'Percayakan pada kami. Kami semua tidak akan menyiakan apa yang talah kau berikan pada kami."

"Rod." Mello memandang Rod dan juga puluhan anggotanya yang berbaris rapi di belakang Rod, "—Goodbye." Mello berbalik dan pergi mendahului Matt.

"….. Man—aku benci setiap harus mengucapkan goodbye." Kata Matt, "Waktuku bersama kalian sangat menyenangkan. Jadi—selamat tinggal." Dan Matt pun menyusul Mello.

Rod dan yang lain memandang kepergian 2 pemuda luar biasa yang memeriahkan kehidupan mereka yang membosankan itu.

"Selamat tinggal, bos." Rod membungkukkan badan diikuti oleh semua yang ada di sana.

Akhirnya——mereka tiba di kota tempat mereka dibesarkan. 4 tahun sudah mereka pergi—tapi terasa seperti selamanya. Matt dan Mello turun dari kereta di stasiun yang terdekat dengan Wammy's House. Mereka berjalan menyusuri jalan panjang yang mereka rindukan. Membiaskan kenangan masa kecil mereka. Dedaunan yang memerah membuat jalan itu tampak begitu sejuk dan berkilau ditimpa cahaya matahari.

"Aku—akan menghubungi Roger. Ku pikir—setidaknya kita harus memberitahu kalau kita datang, 'kan?" Mello mengeluarkan ponselnya, "Ku harap mereka tidak mengganti nomor teleponnya.

Matt berjalan di samping Mello. dengan sengaja menginjak dedaunan kering yang melapisi tanah. Lalu dia menoleh saat Mello mulai bicara. Secara otomatis mereka menghentikan langkah mereka.

"…. Roger…. Ini aku." Kata Mello, "Ya—ini Mello." Suara Mello terdengar serak, "Kami—aku dan Matt…. Ya—Matt juga ada di sini." Mello melirik Matt, "Kami berdua—akan pulang." Mello diam sebentar, "Uhm—tentu saja ke Wammy's House. Kami—sudah dekat sekali. Mungkin 10 menit lagi kami sampai."

Mello diam cukup lama, saat itu dia menggenggam tangan Matt dan mengaktifkan loudspeaker pada ponselnya. Memperdengarkan suara Roger pada Matt.

"…. Aku bersyukur kalian pulang." Suara tua Roger yang dulu tidak pernah mereka dengarkan, kini seakan meresap dalam hati mereka, "Aku terus berpikir apa kalian masih tetap menganggap Wammy's House ini sebagai rumah kalian setelah apa yang terjadi. Dan sekarang kalian pulang—kembali pada kami… Tidak ada berita yang lebih baik dari ini, Mello, Matt. Pulanglah—kami menunggu,"

Matt menyandarkan kepala Mello di pelukannya, "Kami akan segera datang, Roger…."

"Kita sudah sampai Mello."

"Ya. Sama sekali tidak berubah."

Mereka berdua berdiri di pagar besi hitam tang menjulang. Diatasnya ada gerbang kayu bertuliskan Wammy's House. Mereka melihat banyak anak-anak kecil berlartian di halaman, mengingatkan mereka pada diri mereka sendiri di waktu kecil.

"AH!! ITU MEREKA!!" Tiba-tiba terdengar suara seorang gadis. Pintu utama di bangunan Eropa kuno itu terbuka dan tampaklah wajah-wajah yang mereka kenali.

Linda—anak perempuan yang dulu sangat cerewet dan dianggap Mello sebagai gadis pengganggu, kini tumbuh sebagai gadis remaja berparas cantik. Lalu ada juga teman-teman masa kecil mereka. Billy, John, Albert dan masih banyak yang lain. Mereka semua mengerumuni Mello dan Matt saat 2 pemuda itu memasuki halaman Wammy's House dan memberondong mereka dengan pertanyaan.

Kalau Mello yang dulu, mungkin dia sudah langsung menghajar semua yang ada di sana. Tapi kini entah kenapa, semua ini menyenangkan.

Langkah Mello dan Matt kembali terhenti begitu mereka melihat Roger berdiri di ambang pintu. Yang lain langsung membuka jalan agar Mello dan Matt bisa berjalan. 2 pemuda itu pun menghampiri Roger.

Roger tersenyum pada 2 anak asuhnya itu, "Selamat datang, Mello, Matt."

Baik Mello dan Matt, mereka berdua sama-sama tersenyum, "—Kami pulang…. Roger…."

Kemudian Roger membawa mereka berdua ke ruangannya dan berbincang santai di sofa, "L sedang ada tugas. Sejak beberapa bulan lalu dia ada di California."

"Ah—" Mello memandangi ruangan yang tetap sama seperti dulu. Hanya bertambah beberapa bingkai foto di dinding, "Lalu—bagaimana dengan pemuda Jepang yang diajak L kemari?"

"Raito? Dia sekarang ada dalam kelas. Dia benar-benar bekerja keras di sini."

"Lalu Near?"

Roger terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Mello. Tidak menyangka kalau dia akan menanyakan hal itu, "Near——dia sedang ada di kamar. Sebenarnya dia baru saja sembuh dari sakit."

"Asmanya?"

"Ya. Tahun ini cukup parah. Cuaca musim gugur tidak seperti biasanya."

Mello melirik Matt yang dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Matt, "Boleh kami menjenguknya setelah ini?"

Roger lebih terkejut lagi, tapi dia merasa senang, "Tentu saja. Tidak perlu izinku untuk itu." Lalu Roger memperhatikan perubahan pada diri Mello dan Matt hingga akhirnya dia tertuju pada wajah Mello, "—Luka apa itu?" Tanyanya.

Mello menggeleng, "Bukan sesuatu yag pantas untuk dilihat." Kata Mello.

"Sebenarnya—hidup macam apa yang sudah kalian jalani 4 tahun ini?" Roger tampak sedih.

"Kalau bicara masa lalu terus, rasanya jadi seperti orang tua." Celetuk Matt, "Lebih baik bicarakan apa yang ada di sini saja. Lagipula—kami sudah berpisah dengan masa lalu kami. Iya 'kan, Mello."

"Matt benar. Kami—ingin memulai lagi hidup kami di sini." Mello memandang Roger, "Ada—1 hal yang ingin kami katakan padamu."

Roger mengisyaratkan supaya mereka memberitahunya.

"Kami…." Mello meraih tangan Matt, "Bukan lagi hanya sekedar sahabat."

Roger tampak kaget, tapi kemudian dia pun mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, "Aku paham—kalian sudah dewasa untuk memilih kehidupan kalian. Dan aku—tidak punya hak untuk merusak apa yang telah kalian pilih." Dia berdiri, "Kalau begitu—masalahnya hanyalah, dimana kalian akan tidur." Roger menuju ke jendela dan memandang anak-anak yang bermain dengan riangnya, "Kamar kalian berdua sudah terpakai oleh anak-anak baru. Kalian tahu—banyak sekali anak-anak yang masuk ke Wammy's House ini. Tahun ini bahkan kami harus menolak beberapa orang anak karena keterbatasan tempat."

"—Bagaimana dengan gudang yang ada di belakang ruang olahraga?" Tanya Matt. Tempat itu dulu merupakan tempat persembunyian mereka.

"Gudang itu tidak berubah. Linda bilang—dia dan teman-teman kalian yang lain menganggap tempat itu sebagai pengganti kalian. Katanya kalian sering bermain di sana." Kata Roger.

"…. Kalau begitu—kami bisa pakai gudang itu." Kata Mello.

Roger berbalik, "Tapi…."

"Tidak apa. Gudang itu cukup besar. Hanya butuh penataan sedikit." Lanjut Mello.

"Begitu—baiklah kalau kalian inginkan itu. Aku akan bantu membersihkannya."

"Tidak perlu. Kami pasti bisa mendapatkan tenaga bantuan." Kata Matt. Lalu dia dan Mello berdiri, "Kalau begitu—kami pergi dulu."

Roger mengangguk dan membiarkan mereka berdua pergi.

"SIP!! Tempat ini sudah layak untuk ditempati." Matt tampak puas saat melihat gudang tua yang berantakan dan kacau itu menjadi bersih, rapi dan menjadi sebuah kamar yang sempurna.

Tempat tidur, lemari, meja dan kursi yang ada di sana didapatkan dari hasil pengumpulan barang teman-teman mereka. Linda menatanya hingga gudang itu menjadi sebuah kamar yang apik dan juga menarik. Kini, mereka sedang duduk santai di bawah pohon besar di dekat kamar itu dan melepaskan rindu mereka.

"Senang rasanya kalian kembali ke sini," Kata John.

"Wammy's House pasti akan ramai lagi." Sahul Billy.

"Tenang saja. Aku yakin kalian tidak akan bosan lagi." Kata Mello.

"Asal kalian tidak mulai berbuat kekacauan saja." Linda memasang wajah cemberut, dan mereka semua pun tertawa.

Matt merasa lega melihat Mello kini sudah kembali menjadi Mello yang dia kenal. Senyum Mello yang dia rindukan, telah dia dapatkan lagi. Tiba-tiba Matt memeluk pinggang Mello dari belakang, "Kalian boleh melakukan apa saja bersama Mello. tapi kalian perlu tahu—sekarang, dia ini MILIKKU!!"

Wajah Mello pun langsung berubah merah padam. Dan teman-teman mereka ternganga. Tapi kemudian tawa kembali membahana dan diiringi gurauan-gurauan yang membuat perut mereka sakit. Tak terasa hari sudah mulai gelap. Mereka pun bubar sendiri-sediri dan berjanji untuk bertemu saat makan malam.

Mello dan Matt kembali ke kamar mereka, "Fiuh—aku capek." Matt merebahkan diri di tempat tidur.

"Sudah sepi begini baru ngerasa cape. Aneh." Mello mengambil coklat dari tasnya. Saat itu dia melihat buku tabungannya masih ada di sana, "Aa!! Gawat!! Lupa menyerahkan ini pada Roger."

Matt menoleh pada Mello, "Serahkan saja sekarang. Sekalian kita menjenguk Near."

Mello teringat, "Benar juga. Ya sudah. Ayo!!"

Mereka berdua pun kembali ke ruangan Roger dan menyerahkan buku tabungan yang isinya membuat Roger nyaris pingsan. Dia coba menolak tapi Mello memaksa dengan mengatakan kalau mereka sudah tidak membutuhkan uang lagi. Setelah meninggalkan Roger yang terbengong-bengong, Mello dan Matt menuju ke kamar Near yang kata Roger masih tetap seperti dulu.

Mello mengetuk pintu kayu itu pelan dan jawaban pelan dari dalam membuatnya membuka pintu. Lalu dia melihat Near terbaring di tempat tidur dengan selang infus yang ada di tangannya.

Near terkejut melihat keberadaan Mello dan Matt di sana. Tapi dia mengatasinya dengan sangat baik.

"Yo—ku dengar kau sakit. Gimana sekarang?" Mello berusaha bersikap wajar seakan dia tidak pernah pergi dari Wammy's House. Menurut Mello—ini adalah sikap yang pas untuk mengatasi kecanggungan mereka.

"Kau ini parah banget, ya? Di musim gugur yang indah gini kok malah terkapar karena asma." Matt mendekati tempat tidur Near bersama Mello. Mereka berdiri di dua sisi tempat tidur Near dan memandang pemuda yang lebih muda dari mereka itu. Sesuai kesepakatan, mereka ingin memperbaiki hidup mereka di Wammy's House, dan itu termasuk memperbaiki hubungan dengan Near.

"Hey——Maaf ya, selama ini aku sering berbuat jahat padamu." Kata Mello pelan, nyaris berbisik.

"Aku juga." Sahut Matt.

"Mulai sekarang, aku tidak akan menganggapmu sainganku atau musuhku." Mello beradu pandang dengan Near, "Kita—bisa berteman, 'kan?" Sejenak mereka berpandangan, dan Mello terkejut saat melihat airmata menetes dari sudut mata Near. Near yang tidak mengenal emosi—kini menangis di hadapan mereka, "——O… Oii, Near… kenapa nangis?"

"—Ma…af…." Kata Near, "Maafkan aku…."

Mello dan Matt berpandangan takjub, lalu mereka tersenyum dan mengangguk. Ya—masa lalu mereka sudah selesai. Dan sekarang—tidak ada salahnya untuk memulai awal yang lebih baik, 'kan?

Lalu tiba-tiba pintu kamar Near terbuka dan masuklah Raito, "Near—aku kembalikan ka—— Lho? Kalian berdua?" Dia kaget mendapati Mello dan Matt di sana.

"Hei—kelihatannya kau betah disini." Kata Mello, "Mulai sekarang kami kembali ke sini lagi."

"Oh—begitu?" Raito mendekat dan meletakkan kamus bahasa di meja Near, "Lalu—apa kalian akan kembali dalam institut? Ku dengar kalian peringkat 2 dan 3 disini."

Mello melirik Matt yang cuma mengangkat bahu, "—Entahlah, ku rasa kami ingin menenangkan pikiran dulu. Setelah L kembali, kami bicarakan ini." Lalu Mello berdiri, "Kami pergi dulu. Ayo, Matt!!"

Matt mengangguk dan berdiri sambil memandang Near, "Sampai nanti."

"——Sampai nanti…."

Mello dan Matt pun meninggalkan kamar Near.

Matt bangun saat jam masih menunjukkan pukul 5 pagi hari. Suara burung yang sudah lama tidak dia dengar membuatnya merasa sangat segar pagi itu. Matt bangun pelan-pelan dan memindahkan kepala Mello yang sedari tadi ada di pundaknya. Tidurnya sangat pulas, tidak terusik walaupun Matt memainkan rambutnya, padahal biasanya dia pasti langsung bangun dan marah-marah.

Matt tersenyum dan mengecup bibir Mello, lalu dia memakai bajunya. Matt keluar dari kamar dan menuju tempat cuci muka di dekat gedung olah raga. Masih sangat pagi. Wammy's House masih terlelap dalam mimpi. Kemudian dia pun menuju dapur yang tidak jauh dari sana. Pengurus panti sudah ada di sana dan sedang menyiapkan sarapan. Matt minta izin untuk memasak sendiri. Dan dia pun mulai melakukan kebiasaan memasak untuk Mello.

Mello sudah bangun begitu Matt kembali ke kamar, "—Dari mana kau?"

"Membuatkanmu sarapan." Matt meletakkan piring yang dia bawa di pangkuan Mello yang masih duduk di tempat tidur, "Habiskan, ya!! Ini special."

Mello melihat ke piring yang berisi sandwich itu, "Apanya yang special? Cuma sandwich."

Matt nyengir dan menaruh gelas berisi susu di meja, "Ini kan makanan kegemaranmu waktu kau masih kecil. Jadi—special 'kan?"

"—Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, bodoh." Sambil merengut Mello mengambil sepotong roti itu dan memakannya, "Kau tidak makan?"

"Nggak. Kau kan tahu aku tidak biasa sarapan." Matt melihat sisa mayonaise di sisi bibir Mello, "Uhm—kalau sarapannya kamu, beda lagi." Matt membersihkan sisa itu dengan bibirnya dan membuat Mello terkejut.

"Hey!! STOP!" Mello mendorong Matt, "Mau apa, kau?"

"Mau kamu."

Wajah Mello memerah. Entah karena malu atau marah, "Aku menolak."

"Eee? Kejaaaam!!!"Matt memandang Mello dengan wajah memelas.

"Kkhh!! Ga Ngaruh!!" Mello mendorong Matt dengan sebelah tangan.

Matt melepaskan tangan Mello dari mukanya, "Huuuh!! 'Napa sih? Padahal semalam kau tidak menolak." Dia menyentuh kissmark yang ada di leher Mello sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Situasinya beda." Mello menghabiskan sandwich yang dia pegang.

Dia membiarkan Matt duduk di sebelahnya dan mereka pun menikmati pagi yang tampak dari luar jendela kamar mereka. Sedikit rasa tidak percaya menghampiri mereka. Tapi—mereka tahu ini adalah mimpi mereka yang telah menjadi kenyataan. Dan mereka tidak ingin menyiakan keberuntungan ini untuk selamanya.

Tiga minggu setelah kedatangan Mello dan Matt ke Wammy's House, L pun pulang. Dengan tidak bisa menyembunyikan kegembiraannya, L pun memeluk 2 pemuda yang sudah dia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri.

Setelah bicara dengan L—dengan halus mereka dipaksa masuk kembali ke institut khusus Wammy's House yang mendidik anak-anak berIQ tinggi sebagai calon detektif handal di masa depan.

"Dengan kembalinya kalian berdua——sainganku jadi bertambah." Kata Raito di suatu hari saat mereka berada di dalam kelas menunggu pelajaranberikutnya, "Aku jadi merasa bodoh karena harus sekelas dengan kalian semua yang masih lebih muda dariku."

"Jangan menggerutu saja." Mello memandang ke luar jendela, melihat anak-anak bermain bola di lapangan, "Hari begini cerah, tapi kita malah terkurung di sini. L keterlaluan." Keluh Mello.

"Kau juga menggerutu, Mello." Kata Near yang asyik menyusun puzzlenya.

"B'risik."

Matt duduk diam sambil memandangi 3 orang yang adu mulut itu. Dia tidak ambil pusing dan memainkan PSPnya. Sebenarnya dia tidak ada minat pada kelas terkhusus dari yang khusus di Wammy's House ini. Tapi karena Mello setuju untuk bergabung, jadi—Matt tidak punya pilihan lain selain ikut.

Tak lama L pun datang bersama Watari yang membawakan asupan makanan manis untuk L. Kelas bersama L rada unik, karena L menyuruh mereka memecahkan kasus yang baru saja dia tangani.

Walau ogah-ogahan. Matt tetap serius karena ancaman Mello yang mengatakan kalau dia akan nyuekin Matt selama sebulan kalau kalah dari Raito. Dan bagi Matt—itu lebih parah dari pada dijebloskan ke penjara seumur hidup.

Setelah kelas selesai, Raito memilih untuk mengurung diri di perpus. Sementara Near menerima ajakan Mello dan Matt untuk mampir ke kamar mereka. Itu kali pertama Near masuk ke kamar Mello dan Matt walau mereka berdua sudah lama di Wammy's House.

"Tidak menyangka—gudang ini jadi kamar yang bagus." Kata Near setelah mendapatkan posisi yang enak untuk duduk di lantai dan menyelesaikan puzzle miliknya.

Mello duduk di kursi kayu dan Matt memilih untuk tiduran di kasur sambil memainkan game.

"Mm—Aku dengar dari Linda kalau kalian sekarang ini…." Near tidak melanjutkan ucapannya. Dia berhenti menyusun puzzle dan memandang Mello.

Mello mengerti apa yang mau Near tanyakan, "Ya—Yang kau dengar itu ga salah. Kenapa?"

Near menunduk lagi dan meneruskan kegiatannya, "Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya saja, sikap kalian tidak berbeda dengan dulu."

"Che—kau ini bicara apa. Masa kau mau kami bermesraan di depan umum."

Matt terkekeh karena dia tahu kalau Mello salah tingkah. Tapi dia tidak mau komentar dan meneruskan game-nya.

"Kau sendiri. Apa tidak ada gadis yang kau suka?" Mello membuka coklat yang dari tadi dia pegang.

"——Yang aku pedulikan sekarang hanyalah bagaimana supaya aku tidak mengecewakan L."

"Dengan nilai sempurnamu begitu? L gila kalau menuntut lebih darimu." Matt duduk dan mematikan PSPnya, "Bukankah dia janji akan mengajakmu dalam kasus berikutnya? Kemana?"

Near membongkar puzzlenya yang sudah dia selesaikan itu dan menyusun ulang, "Perancis."

"Bonjour." Kata Matt menirukan orang Perancis.. Dia tertawa, "Berarti Wammy's House ini makin sepi. Tidak ada L, tidak ada kamu. Aku yakin Mello bisa stress karena tidak ada 2 saingannya disini." Matt langsung menghindar saat Mello melemparnya dengan bungkus coklat.

"Bego." Kata Mello, "Mereka sudah bukan sainganku lagi. Aku ikut kelas khusus itu bukan untuk merebut jabatan sebagai L dari Near, kok."

"Ya ya——aku tahu." Matt membuang bungkus alumunium itu ke tempat sampah. Saat itu dia menyadari kalau Near tengah menatap heran pada Mello, "Kamu kenapa, Near? Matamu sampai membulat begitu,"

"…. A—aku kaget." Kata Near.

"Hee? Seorang Near ini kaget? Mengejutkan." Mello menghabiskan coklatnya. "Tentang apa?"

"Benar—kamu sudah tidak menginginkan 'L' lagi?"

Mello mengangguk, "Ku pikir-pikir. Malas juga kalau harus pergi ke luar negri setiap waktu. Sementara ada rumah nyaman seperti ini." Mello beralih dari kursinya dan menuju ke jendela, "Aku sudah bertekad tidak mau meninggalkan Wammy's House lagi."

"Begitu?" Near kembali menyusun puzzlenya.

Setelahnya, mereka bertiga ngobrol sampai tiba waktunya makan malam……..

Malam harinya, bulan bersinar sangat cerah. Bintang pun tidak malu untuk memamerkan kilau mereka yang membuat malam makin meriah. Matt dan Mello menikmati malam itu sambil berbincang di depan kamar mereka, bersandar pada tembok. Udara dingin tidak mengusik mereka dari ketenangan yang ada di malam itu.

"Indahnya—musim semi kali ini benar-benar ideal." Kata Matt sambil memeluk pundak Mello, "Beberapa hari lagi, bunga dan pohon akan mulai bersemi lagi. Kau mau pergi ke hutan? Aku yakin hijaunya hutan bisa membuat kita rileks. Lagian—bolos sehari tidak masalah 'kan?"

Mello mengangguk, "Ku rasa itu ide yang bagus. Cuma berdua?"

"Ya—kau dan aku saja. Gimana?"

Mello tersenyum, "Makin bagus."

"Aku tahu kau pasti suka." Matt menyandarkan wajahnya di kepala Mello dan mencium wangi khas Mello, "Kau kedinginan tidak?" Matt menyentuh wajah Mello.

Mello memandang Matt dan mencium bibirnya, "Sangat. Kau tahu cara supaya aku hangat?"

Matt melepaskan Mello dan dia berdiri, "Tentu saja aku tahu." Dia menyuruh Mello berdiri. Setelah itu, Matt pun memeluk Mello erat, "——Sudah hangat?"

Mello menggeleng, "Semakin dingin."

Matt tertawa pelan, "Kau anak nakal."

"Ku anggap itu sebagai pujian." Mello melepaskan diri dari Matt. Dan akhirnya merekapun berciuman. Mello menyamankan diri pada setiap sentuhan Matt di tubuhnya, "Matt…."

"Mmm?"

"Thank You…."

Matt tersenyum, "You're welcome."

Pintu kamar itu pun tertutup dan lampu yang sejak tadi menyala telah di padamkan. Meninggalkan kilau purnama dan kerlip bintang yang menggoda dalam dinginnya malam itu. Gemersik suara dedaunan yang tersentuh tarian angin mengiringi nyanyian serangga menggema di Wammy's House yang kini mulai terlelap. Tidur dalam buaian nyaman, mengarungi sungai mimpi yang akan selalu membawa mereka pada esok hari yang cerah.

Hidup——terus berjalan. Siang dan malam terus berganti. Namun Mello dan Matt tetap bersumpah bahwa mereka akan terus bersama, hingga tiba saatnya waktu mereka berakhir. Sumpah yang terukir dalam jiwa dan raga mereka. Sumpah yang tidak akan bisa diputus oleh siapapun dan apapun.

"Matt…."

"Sshh—— I love you, Mihael…."

48


End file.
